


Veemon's Transformation

by Vee4eva



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee4eva/pseuds/Vee4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A unique story I created about my favorite all time character from digimon, Veemon finds himself in trouble when he becomes human and must find out why and how to reverse the effect with the help of the Digi Destined. R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

Setting is in the Digital World this takes place 5 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Veemon is running from a group of shady humans.

Veemon was breathing hard as he ran from the two soldiers following him. "What do you want with me? Leave me alone!" Veemon ran as he looked for a way back to the real world. "You cannot escape Veemon running is futile!" One of the men stated as they were hot on his tail. "Davis where are you DAVIS HELP!" Veemon screamed, Suddenly Veemon felt a pain in his back. Veemon noticed he was struck with a tranquilizer dart; He tried to pull it out but was struck by another then another.

Veemon slowly was falling into a deep sleep as he fell to the floor he called the name of his tamer Veemon fell asleep but not before seeing the face of the man who would change his life forever. Veemon soon woke up but strapped down on to a table "Hey wh-what is this!?" Veemon said not even his strength was able to break through. "Please Veemon don't be alarmed." As a man in a white trench coat appeared before him. "Who are you!? What's going on?!" Veemon said his voice trembled in fear. "I am a scientist that works for D.I. or Digital Industries an organization that was made 3 years ago we study Digimon and perform various experiments on them to for our own ideals."

"Oh how silly of me I forgot to introduce myself I am Kurume Hatake but you my dear test subject may call me Dr. K for short whatever suits that little mind of yours." Kurume stated as he pulled out a series of tools from a drawer under his desk. "Wait what are you planning on doing!?" Veemon said as he began to struggle to break free from the bands that bound him to the table. "Don't bother trying to break free those bands are strong enough to hold a VenomMyotismon down so your brute strength won't get you anywhere." Kazume began to fill a needle with a blue liquid.

"What do you plan on doing to me!?" Veemon said as all he could do was wait to be tested on. "Well we have been trying to turn Digimon into human beings we want to see what would happen if we inserted our DNA into your DDNA so far we have failed with Mega, Ultimate, and Champion level Digimon now we are trying it on a Rookie this is where you come in my little blue friend." "I'm no friend of yours!" Veemon stated. "Oh that hurts my feelings and after this nice conversation we had hehehehehehe." Kazume walked over to the table and wet Veemon's arm then dabbed it with a cotton ball.

He soon inserted the needle into Veemon's arm releasing the blue fluid. Veemon flinched in pain. "What is that stuff gonna do to me!?" Veemon asked. "It will turn you into a human...or at least try if it fails you will die, forever never to be reborn again." Kazume laughed a bit. "What are you gonna get out of doing this!?" Veemon asked. "You ask a lot of questions and its irritating me and that's classified information." Kazume signaled the guards to throw Veemon outside after he inserted a tracking beacon in his skin. They shot him with a few tranquilizers then took him outside and drove as far away from the test site as possible.

"...mon..." "...Ve...mon..." "...Veemon wake up!" Veemon recognized the voice it was Davis. "DAVIS!" Veemon jumped into his arms happy to see him again. "Hey buddy! I heard you calling me for help over the digivice I rushed right over to you!" Davis said. Veemon realized he was in the Real World not the digital one. "How'd I get here?" Veemon asked. "Well I found you unconscious in the Digital World so I took you back here for treatment." Davis told him. "Oh where are Yolei and everyone else?" Veemon noticed that he and Davis were the only ones in the room. "At school I cut so I could come find you now why don't you tell me what happened why were you lying in that forest unconscious?"

Veemon had explained everything in detail. "Hatake? Hm...so this bastard experimented on you did he!? We'll go look for him and teach him a lesson!" Davis said standing up in his usual heroic leader pose. "Yea we'll do it toge-"Veemon suddenly froze his eyes became dilated. "Veemon? HEY VEEMON WHATS WRONG!" Davis said rushing over to his partner. "My body...it...hurts...everywhere..."Veemon collapsed to his knees and soon on all fours."Gahh..." "VEEMON HOLD ON I'll CALL THE OTHERS!" Davis ran out of the room as fast as he could to call the others.

Davis came back in. His body turned away from Veemon "Okay Veemon hang in there they are on their way." Davis said closing his door. "Davis...I'm okay...my body doesn't hurt anymore...but...I feel taller...and very strange..."Veemon said. Davis turned around. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH VEEMON WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Davis said in shock at Veemon's new human form.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Veemon heard the change in his voice. "Wait...you don't mean?" Veemon looked at himself in the mirror "GAH WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Veemon noticed he was now human but the transformation wasn't a full one he still had some digimon qualities. "Oh man it looks like the experiment worked!" Veemon said. "Yea only half way though! You still have a tail from behind and your arms and legs are blue! for crying out loud you still have your ears!" Davis said. "Davis, Veemon were here!" T.K.'s voice said as he and the others all rushed in. "GAAAAHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" They all said at once.

Davis soon explained everything. "So looks like this's experiment was somewhat successful...well he as all the qualities of a human male." Yolei said a little red in the face. "Now's not the time to joke!" Davis said. "Calm down Davis we will just have to find this scientist and have him reverse the effects." T.K. stated getting a good look at Veemon. "Yes but for now he will have to play off as your cousin Davis." Kari said. "Sure that'll work HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO HIDE THE DIGIMON PARTS OF HIM THAT DIDEN'T TRANSFORM!?" Davis said pulling at his hair.

"I don't know we will figure something out for now he stays like this and keep him out of sight." T.K. said as he and the others began to leave. "WHAAAAAT!?" Davis then fell on his bed. "Great..." "Hehehe...bye Veemon" Yolei said as she left. "Bye Yolei...?"Veemon said a little confused as to why she said it in that way. "Ew...I'll pretend I never heard that. ANYWAY how am I suppose to keep a naked dino kid person out of sight?!" Davis wondered to himself. "Naked? Haven't I always been?" Veemon asked sitting next to Davis. "Yea but this is different your human now if my parents or my sis walks in they might...no they WILL get the wrong idea and I can't handle that!" Davis said.

"Oh...anyway I may have turned into a human Davis but I still have the strength I did when I was a Digimon!" Veemon said trying to cheer up the moment. "Alright look Veemon the minute T.K. comes up with something we'll go look for this Hatake guy and return you to a Digimon but for now PLEASE stay out of sight." Davis said. "You got it Davis!" Veemon went to go hide in one of Davis's dresser drawers. "Um Davis I can't fit..." "Of course not you're like 5'7'' now you can't fit in those types of places anymore here hide under my bed until T.K. gets back." Davis said. "Alright!" Veemon struggled to get under the bed but finally managed to get under.

"T.K. you better hurry up." Davis said a little upset. "Davis..." "What is it Veemon?" "You have dirty laundry down here...and it smells..."Veemon stated."..."Davis just stared without saying a word.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. New Look

Setting: Chapter 2 begins in the Motomiya residence. Davis is waiting for T.K. and was successful in hiding the new human form of Veemon (after he was experimented on by Doctor Kazume Hatake) from his family.

"Davis how much longer do I have to wait? It's awfully dusty down here and a-a-achoo...I think I'm allergic to dust..."Veemon said wiping his nose with his fingers. "I told you whenever T.K. gets back now be quiet!" "Okay...a-a-achoo!" Veemon let out a powerful sneeze. "DAVIS WHAT WAS THAT!? ARE YOU SICK YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF THAT COLD I DON'T WANT TO CATCH IT!" Davis's sister called from outside of the room. "EVERYTHINGS FINE JUN I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT...jeez Veemon try to be a little more quiet will ya?" Davis said.

"Sorry..."Davis could hear the voice of T.K. "Hi Jun I'm here to see Davis he around?" "Oh hi T.K. yea Davis is in his room be careful though he's caught a cold you don't want to get sick now." "Thanks." T.K. walked in Davis was right in his face "Gah!" T.K. jumped dropping his book bag. "What took you so long? Do you know how difficult it was to hide him!?" "Sorry Davis but I had to run home and check a few things."

"Well do you have a plan?" Davis asked impatiently Veemon stuck his head out from under the bed "Hi T.K." Veemon greeted "Hi Veemon any more change since last time?" T.K. asked. "Nope I think I've stopped changing this is as far as that mad doctor's medicine did to me." "I see." "So T.K. what do we do about Veemon there aren't any clothes that will fit him so long as he still has his tail and if he doesn't have clothes I can't take him out to go find this Kazume guy and fix this big mess!" Davis asked.

"Calm down Davis Yolei knows someone who makes custom made clothing she said she'd have him make special clothes just for Veemon so that's out of the way our next move is how do we find Doctor Kazume?" T.K. began to think Davis turned to face Veemon "Well Veemon where were you taken? Davis asked. "I don't know they drugged me before I could see anything but seeing how you found me in the Digital World maybe he is there." Veemon stated. "That's a place we can start." T.K. said.

Suddenly Yolei's voice was heard from outside "Hello Jun I'm here to see Davis?" Yolei asked. "Hi yea he's in his room with T.K. but he has a cold so be careful. Hey whose clothes are those?" Jun asked. "Hm? Oh these there my brothers dry cleaning he asked for me to pick them up but he outgrew them so I was gonna give them to Davis." Yolei said quickly before suspicion arose. "Oh okay finally he's going to get some decent clothes he has a poor fashion sense." Jun said. "Yea heh heh heh eh..."Yolei said walking into the room.

"Here you go Veemon." Yolei threw him the clothes they landed right on his face he mumbled through the clothes a thank you. "Bout' time Yolei." Davis said "Hey it takes awhile to make custom made clothes and it cost me a lot of money so you owe me big time!" Yolei said. "What!?" Davis was about to argue but it came to a stop when Veemon said. "Well? How do I look?" Davis T.K. and Yolei all looked over "Veemon...whoa you really look like a human now!" Davis said. "Wow Yolei you managed to hide his tail." T.K. said. "Yup I told him to make it twice as baggy as normal so it was able to fit his tail."

Veemon now wore a black tee-shirt no sleeves sort of a muscle shirt with a blue windbreaker unzipped, baggy blue jeans they were baggy enough to fit his tail but they were to baggy and it didn't come to Veemon's waist line so he tightened it with a black leather belt with a silver rectangular buckle he wore white socks with white sneakers with a blue lining around the sole of the sneaker on his windbreaker in the back words printed "bad boy" in Kanji were present. He wore fingerless gloves to hide the blue tint in his hands.

"Well Veemon now I don't have to hide you!" Davis said overjoyed "Hold it Veemon needs a human name and a place to stay..."Just then T.K. was interrupted when Jun entered the room "Hey guys you want anything to eat...um...who...is this?" Jun asked staring at Veemon "Uh oh..."Yolei said Veemon was going to answer "My name's Vee-"But was cut off by Davis "Veeictor...Victor...yes Victor his name is Victor but we call him Vee for short right Vee?" Davis said. "Yea my name's Victor or Vee for short." Veemon stood a little confused but he went with it.

"Oh...kay...So Vee where you from?" Jun asked "I'm from-"Once again Veemon was cut off by Davis "He is from Osaka! He is one of our cousins! He dropped by and needs a place to stay so I told him he could stay here!" Davis said quickly "Really a cousin? I don't remember any cousin named Victor..."Jun said "Well we have one okay Jun we are very busy please leave now!" Davis said pushing her out of the room. "But I wanted to know if you guys were hungry!" Jun said. "NO NOW LEAVE!" Davis said slamming the door "Sisters...soooo annoying..."Davis said.

"Nice job handling that Davis." T.K. said "Yea you really covered for Veemon." Yolei added "Hey I have my moments!" Davis said. "So guys am I Veemon or Vee or Victor now?" Veemon asked. "We will call you Vee for now so we don't rouse up suspicion." T.K. said "Okay but what do we do now do we go look for the doctor to reverse this thing he did to me?" Vee asked. "I think we should wait for the others it's better to have everyone informed." T.K. told them.

"Well we can't just leave Vee here with Jun..."Davis said. "Bingo! We sign him up at school!" Yolei said. "WHAT?" Davis said. "I agree." T.K. stated "Then we can keep an eye on him and not worry." T.K. stated. "School YEAY I GET TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH YOU GUYS!" Vee yelled "Okay...it's not that exciting but Yolei and T.K. have a point okay guys let's go sign him up then." Davis said "Right." All four of them walked out of the room and headed towards the door.

"See ya Jun we gotta run we'll be back later." Then they all left "Hey wait I was making pancakes! Ohhh there gone...man I know he is my cousin and all but Vee is hot..."Jun stated.

End Chapter 2


	3. Digimon Reunited

Setting: Chapter 3 begins at their High School Davis, T.K. and Yolei all were able to sign up "Victor" or Vee for short at their school and got him in the same class as Davis, T.K. and Kari now its lunch and all the digidestined are in the computer lab with Vee.

"Sorry I'm late it's really hard to get out of class now a days." Tai said finally getting away from class. "Well it took you long enough." Izzy stated "Whoa Veemon...you look...human." Tai stated "I think we've established that now that every one's present please continue Izzy." Matt said. "Right well upon hearing the news from Davis I've come to the conclusion that the new company Digital Industries is more than just a computer factory." Izzy said bringing up a page on the computer about Digital Industries.

"The owner of Digital Industries is a man by the name of Okugawa Hatake and his son is Kazume Hatake they both built a so called computer factory but thanks to my research and the information that was bestowed upon me by Victor here its merely a cover up to fool the public and the government it's actually a secret organization that experiments on Digimon and they're very well informed on what a Digimon is." Izzy said scrolling through various screenshots. "What do they want with Digimon? And how in the world did they get the technology to gain access into the digital world when not even the Japanese government could find a way?" Joe asked.

"I was getting to that...this man Okugawa was there when the Digimon invaded various cities around the world even when we were still dealing with the Dark Masters and Apokarimon, I take it he was absolutely astounded by the Digimon and as a scientist wanted to study and research them he probably found a way into the Digital World and I don't know what exactly they want with the Digimon." Izzy explained. "It must be more than just trying to turn Digimon into humans." Kari stated.

"Most likely but we don't know for sure and I can almost guarantee there tracking Veemon they'll be back to see how well their experiment went until then we need to keep our eyes on Victor here as well as our own Digimon. If there targeting digidestined Digimon then Veemon isn't there only target." Izzy looked towards the back door closet "So I pulled them all out of the digital world to keep them with us." The back closet opened and a hand full of Digimon had fallen out.

"Agumon!" "Gabumon!" "Biyomon!" "Gomamon!" "Patamon!" "Gatomon!" "Hawkmon!" "Armadillomon!" "Wormmon!" They all said in excitement to see there Digimon again. "HI!" All the Digimon said in happiness they all greeted each other with a hug. "Whoa Veemon you look...cute." Gatomon said looking at him. "R-Really!? G-Gosh th-thanks!" Vee blushed at Gatomon's comment. "As for Mimi I have informed Willis on this situation he will take care of the American digidestined I will also inform Genai he'll take care of the mass numbers of digidestined around the world." Izzy smiled as Tentomon landed near him. "And I'll help anyway necessary!" Tentomon buzzed. "We all will." All the Digimon agreed.

"That's all great but what about Kazume?" Davis asked "Well Davis because D.I. isn't just in Japan we don't know exactly where he is so I figured we'd wait until they came for Veemon then we'd be able to track him." Izzy stated. "WHAT!?" "HOW MANY D.I. PLACES IS THERE!?" Davis said infuriated. "At least three are positioned in every country around the world so searching is absolutely pointless." "WAAAAA!?" "Until then just go on as a normal day." Izzy then walked over to Vee and plucked a hair from his head.

"OW!" he violently rubbed the spot on his head "I'll need this I'll be able to make a tracking device with a strand of your DNA." Izzy said. Suddenly the bell rang "Oh boy lunch is over better get back to class huh." Cody said. "Alright guys you all know what we have to do so let's get to it." Izzy said. "All right Vee since we missed most of the day of school we might get yelled at." T.K. stated as they all walked out of the room. Izzy then picked up his cell phone "Yea it's me...everything is perfect they don't suspect a thing."

End Chapter 3


	4. Strength

Setting: Chapter 4 takes place at the high school currently in study hall.

"So Vee how do you like our school so far?" T.K. asked "I like it school is the best place ever!" Vee said very excited. "Yea for you, you don't have to come here every day." Davis stated "Hehehe" Kari giggled. As the four were wandering the hallways they had come to a corner when Victor knocked some one's books out of their hands. "Oh I'm sorry." They both said bending down to pick up the books "Here let me get that for you." Vee said. "No that's quite alright I got it." The student stated. They both looked up at each other "H-Hi" Vee said "H-Hi." she said "I've never seen your face around here before….are you new?" "Ye-Yea I'm Victor, Vee for short." Vee introduced himself. "My names Kyore, Kyore Takashi nice to meet you…he he I suppose you don't have a last name?" Kyore stated "Oh uh I-I do it's uh, uh…" Vee stuttered looking for an answer. "Motomiya!" Davis whispered. "It's Motomiya! Victor Motomiya!" Vee said a little embarrassed. "Heh pleasure to meet you Victor Motomiya or is it Vee for short?" Kyore giggled. "Uh heh, heh…yea..." Vee rubbed his head "Ahem!" Davis elbowed Vee in the side of his stomach.

"Oh yea these people here are my friends this is Takeru Takaishi or T.K. for short." "Pleasure." T.K. responded. "Hi it seems our last names are very similar." Kyore greeted. "Yes they are heh!" T.K. stated. "This here is Hikari Yagami but she prefers Kari." "Hi!" Kari responded. "Hello." "Why is it that Veemon knows there names better than mine?" Davis thought. "And my best friend here is Daisuke Motomiya!" "Howdy!" Davis greeted "Oh I'm guessing you two are related?" Kyore asked. "Yea were cousins and please call me Davis." Davis answered. "Oh that must be nice having relatives go to the same school as you." Kyore said. "You bet it's a lot of fun!" Vee answered. "Well Vee I have to be going it was a pleasure meeting all of you bye perhaps we might meet up again!" Kyore stated as she left. "Bye!" They all said "Wow she was pretty." Vee stated. "Hey don't go getting yourself involved with other people remember your still a Digimon we have to change you back." Davis reminded him.

"I know!" Vee said then the bell had rung "Oh boy were gonna be late for gym!" T.K. said. "Yea let's hurry." Kari replied and they all rushed towards the gymnasium. Today during gym it seemed the class was playing baseball they were just about to see just how much strength was unchanged in Veemon when he transformed. "Wow Davis lucky us being put on the same team!" Vee stated. "Yea but were playing against Kari and T.K.!" "That's okay it's not like we will lose!" Vee stated. "Oh yea? Hey look you're up to bat get going!" Davis said. "Uh Davis what do I have to do?" Vee asked. "Just hit the ball with the bat and stop at one of those bases! Oh and if they tag you with the ball you're out you have to try and make it all the way around now hurry go!" Davis urged because his classmates behind him were rushing them to move it along. Vee went up to the plate, T.K. was pitching "Okay Vee here it comes you ready?" T.K. asked. "Give it everything you got T.K.!" Vee stated. "Okay here it comes!" T.K. threw the ball as hard as he could. "Grrrrahhh!" Vee swung the bat and missed. "Strike one!" The Umpire called.

"Okay here comes my second one!" T.K. threw the ball at 60 miles an hour he wasn't much of a baseball player. This time Vee hit the ball "WHOA!" The entire class said as the ball was smashed way out off of school grounds. "Did I win?" Vee asked, everyone just stared in amazement. "That's gonna attract attention…." Kari said. "Oh man….." Davis wiped his hand across his face. "Okay…lets leave….now." T.K. said. "Agreed." Kari and Davis said grabbing Vee by the shirt. "He-Hey I didn't get to run! Hey! Guys!" Vee said. Later they took him to Izzy and explained everything that had happened. "Well it appears that it was only his body that changed his strength remains the same and because he has evolved to the maximum level he probably has the power of Imperialdramon but that's still just a theory." Izzy stated. "Really. That's gonna be a big problem if he participates in any physical activities." T.K. said. "Come with me." Izzy said as he led them all outside "Point your arm in the sky and try using a Positron Laser." Izzy stated. "Wha-What? That will definitely attract attention!" Davis stated. "Don't worry they'd never believe a 15 year old kid shot off something so massive." Izzy reassured everyone. "All right I'll do it!" Vee stated as he pointed his hand up at the sky "Positron Laser!" Vee yelled but nothing happened.

"Hm it appears I was wrong after all perhaps he can't use Digimon attacks but only carries their physical strength. This is quite a mystery I'll have to look into this. For now keep him away from any physical activities." "Right." They all stated then headed back to class. Izzy once again picked up his cell phone. "We just hit something big….something happened that we would have never imagined could happen….." The next day Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and Vee all walked to school together. "Really? Wow that Kazume guy really knows how to mix and match." Yolei stated after T.K. explained what happened at Gym class yesterday. "Izzys choice was right keeping him away from gym would be for the best." Cody stated. "So Vee how is it as a human?" Upamon asked. "Its a lot of fun!" "Do you miss being a Digimon?" Poromon asked "Well I miss being able to eat a whole lot as a human I can't eat as much." Vee stated. "Wow that must feel horrible!" Patamon said. "Hey it's not all bad I met this really cute girl yesterday it was awesome!" Vee told the other Digimon.

"Really what is she like?" Gatomon asked. "Hm I don't know we didn't talk much we only introduced ourselves." "Ohhh." The Digimon stated in amazement. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard a few blocks away. "What was that!?" Davis said. "It sounded like an explosion!" Cody said. "Let's go check it out!" T.K. said. "Right!" Everyone agreed and ran towards the noise.

End Chapter 4


	5. Digimon Hybrid

Setting: Chapter 5 starts with Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Vee going to see where an explosion had taken place.

Davis and the others got to where the explosion had come from only to discover a Kuwagamon at the scene. "What the? A Digimon here!?" T.K. yelled. "What is a Kuwagamon doing here!?" Cody added. "It doesn't matter all we know is that he must be stopped!" Kari said. "Right!" Everyone agreed "Digimon GO!" Yolei yelled. "Right!" All the Digimon had jumped into action except Vee "Davis why can't I fight!?" Vee asked. "Because Veemon you're not a Digimon anymore you can get seriously hurt or worse! Just leave this to the others!" Davis said with a worried expression on his face. "But I can still fight!" Vee pleaded. "I said no it's too dangerous!" Davis yelled. "…But…..But….O-Okay…." Vee decided to sit this battle out. "Upamon digivolve to!….Armadillomon!" "Poromon digivolve to!…Hawkmon!" "Hm…It's best we know what were up against!" Hawkmon said as he began to read the enemy's data. "Kuwagamon is an Adult digimon. He can cut through anything! The edges of his giant scissors are amazingly sharp!

His main attack is a nasty one! It's called Scissor Arms and he Slices at the foe with his claws! He truly is buggy!" Hawkmon had finished describing as the four Digimon went to spring into action.

"Sorry you're not the ones I was sent to kill!" Kuwagamon stated. "What? You were sent? By whom?" Kari asked. "Hehehehe not whom but what! I am an agent from Digital Industries!" Kuwagamon stated very proudly. "You're an agent of D.I.!?" Davis yelled. "Then he must know how to change Veemon back to Veemon!" Davis stated. "No I don't actually! The only one who knows how to turn a Digimon hybrid back to normal would be the boss!" Kuwagamon stated. "Your boss? Do you mean Dr. Kazume Hatake!?" Cody asked. "The Dr.? No not him he is one of my superiors but I'm talking about the big boss!" Kuwagamon stated. "Okugawa?" T.K. replied. "Okugawa? Who's that? Pfft enough questions it's time for me to kill Veemon!" Kuwagamon said clanging his scissors together. "What!?" Vee said in shock. "I thought I was needed by Hatake!" Vee replied. "Apparently not anymore!" Kuwagamon prepared to attack. "Don't worry Veemon we'll protect you!" Gatomon stated. "Hm…this could be a problem if you decide to interfere with my work! Luckily the boss made this little device!" Kuwagamon stated as he pulled out a small box with a button on it. "Press!" He said then Hawkmon and the other Digimon were forced to the ground. "Wh-What's going on!?" Patamon asked.

"Heheheheheh this little device here increases all Digimon in the areas digital mass making it to heavy for them to move their bodies or digivolve! That includes armor digivolution as well!" Kuwagamon gave out a big laugh. "Wait how come it doesn't affect me? Or you?" Vee asked. "Did you forget? You're a Digimon hybrid now! You have no digital mass! And as for me I'm wearing a special necklace that negates the addition of more mass to my body!" Kuwagamon had put the device away. "Looks like they can't do anything!" Yolei said infuriated. "Vee is the only one who can fight now!" T.K. said. "No absolutely not!" Davis said with a firm voice. "Davis I have to fight the others can't do anything!" "No it's too dangerous we'll figure something out!" Davis said insisting Vee didn't go into battle. "Davis there's no other choice! Besides he's after Vee anyway!" Kari pleaded. "Yea Davis and I still have the strength of a Digimon!" Vee stated. "…" "Davis!" "…" "DAVIS!" "OKAY! OKAY YOU CAN FIGHT! Just don't die!" Davis finally gave in. "Thanks and I won't!" Vee ran to meet Kuwagamon. "GO GET'EM!" Everyone cheered. "Oh finally come out to play have we!?" Kuwagamon chuckled. "This is gonna be the easiest fight ever!" Kuwagamon said very proud of himself. "I don't think so! Let's rock!" Vee ran at Kuwagamon. "Hehehehe Scissor Claws!" Kuwagamon sliced Vee right in the chest Vee was not use to fighting in a human body he may very well have trouble in this fight. Standing Vee looked at his hand as it was stained with blood "Well I still bleed and feel the same pain in this body…." Vee said as his wound dripped blood he then ran at Kuwagamon but this time from the side. "Kyaaaaahhh!" Vee went to punch him. "You're so very slow! It's ridiculous to even call you a Digimon hybrid! Grrraaahhh!" Kuwagamon kicked Vee into the air then he flew up and slammed his foot into Vee's stomach hurdling him to the cement below.

"VEEMON!" Davis said worried he went to run to him "Davis no! Leave him Veemon's strong! He won't die so easily! You'll die if you interrupt their battle!" T.K. said. "…" Davis stood silent in worry. Vee arose from the ground, Blood dripping from his head "GYYYAAHHHH!" Kuwagamon flew, Slammed into the ground shaking Vee then kicked him straight into a building Vee crashed clean through. "GAH HAHAHAHAHA!" Kuwagamon laughed. "Come on Hybrid that all!?" Kuwagamon laughed again. "C'mon Vee I-I know you can do it…" Davis said to himself. Vee emerged from the building his coat torn to shreds and half his shirt ripped clean off his pants had holes and blood dripped from his head and torso from the previous wounds he had acquired before.

"W-Why….do….you…..call….me…..hybrid?" Vee asked weakly. "Hm? Because that's what you are! A Digimon who has been transformed into a human is called Digimon Hybrid!" Kuwagamon stated walking over to Vee Kuwagamon then grabbed Vee by his head and pulled him away from the building followed by a knee in the stomach sending him crashing into a car, upon impact the cars alarm went off there was a huge dent in the side of the vehicle.

"But your such a defective Hybrid it's pretty sad!" Kuwagamon said as he flew at top speed towards Vee "This will end it Hybrid!" Kuwagamon charged to impale Vee and end the battle. As Kuwagamon got closer Vee stuck out his hand and grabbed Kuwagamon by the pincer he lifted his head to reveal his face his eyes glew a very light bluish color and his face was very serious blood ran from his mouth now after he had crashed into the car. "Wh-What!?" Kuwagamon said in shock. "I….am…not…..a…Hybrid…..I…am…..a….Digimon….despite my appearance…you will address me….in this form…..as VEE AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vee yelled as a huge burst of power poured from his body his hair moved in a wave like motion to show exactly how much power was being given off. "NOW KUWAGAMON….IT'S OVER!" Vee pulled Kuwagamon by his pincer towards himself and punched him dead in the stomach. "VEE PUNCH!" Vee yelled "OOOOFFFF….." Kuwagamon spat as the punch hit him he was sent sliding very far back away from Vee and he fell on one knee. "That…..was quite a punch….."Kuwagamon looked up at Vee.

"But….it's going to take more than just that to beat me!" Kuwagamon stood back up with a laugh. "Fine! Then I'll have to get serious." Vee said calmly as his side faced Kuwagamon and he stared at Kuwagamon the blood had ceased its running. "Now Kuwagamon….time for round 2!"

End Chapter 5


	6. The Fight Continues

Setting: Chapter 6 starts with Vee in an intense fight with Kuwagamon Davis and the others stand watching as all of a sudden Vee's fighting spirit awakens.

"Now Kuwagamon…..time for round two!" Vee said with a serious expression on his face, Kuwagamon stood clanging his pincers together "Here I come!" Kuwagamon flew top speed at Vee and went to hit him with his pincers Vee jumped out of the way and he jumped much higher than before. When Kuwagamon's head was under him Vee brought his foot to his head "Volley Kick!" "Gah!" Kuwagamon said his head bent down and slammed into the car that Vee had slammed into before. Vee then jumped off Kuwagamon's head and landed on the other side. Kuwagamon lifted his head completely aggravated. "I-I don't understand! You were just weak and fragile only a few moments ago! How-How did your strength increase so much!?" Kuwagamon stood puzzled. "To be honest I have no idea what happened….but the fact is I've never felt stronger…..now tell me Kuwagamon how do I find Hatake?" Vee asked.

"Like I'd seriously tell you! You have some nerve! No matter you will soon be obsolete anyway!" Kuwagamon charged Vee again "Now die! Power Guillotine!" Vee began to run at top speed towards Kuwagamon. "Vee Head Butt!" Vee pushed himself off the ground with a hard jump and slammed into Kuwagamon's pincers the force was so great one of them completely shattered and Vee had used the rest of the force to smash into Kuwagamon's face. Kuwagamon backed up and fell on his back Vee landed on his feet he looked up and blood ran from his head and down his face he suffered an injury for breaking one of Kuwagamon's sharp pincers. Kuwagamon carefully stood up. "Damn you…." He said his mouth bleeding and his broken pincer throbbing "With that attack I just rendered your attacks useless Kuwagamon you have no more means of attack….your no longer strong enough to fight me." Vee said calmly "Heh…heh…heh…hah…HAHAHAHAHA!" Kuwagamon laughed. "Not strong enough!? NOT STRONG ENOUGH!? DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! YOU ARE A DEFECTIVE HYBRID! I DON'T NEED MY PINCERS TO KILL YOU!" "I thought I told you….to address me as….Vee." "Humph don't think you're superior because you gave me these minor wounds! I will still crush you!"

"We will see who crushes who." Vee smiled. "Davis Vee is fighting really well!" Kari said. "Is that really him!? He is simply amazing!" Yolei added. "YEA LET'S GO VEE LETS BEAT HIM! YOU CAN DO IT!" Davis was cheering. "I thought he didn't want him to fight." Cody said to himself. Kuwagamon flew at Vee this time prepared for a counter attack, Vee also charged at Kuwagamon ready to attack. Kuwagamon threw a punch at Vee as Vee evaded it to the side of Kuwagamon he then pushed of the ground and leaped at Kuwagamon's side "Vee Punch!" Kuwagamon dogged it by flying in the air Kuwagamon after a certain height turned to face Vee and fell towards him with a kick. "Hyaa!" Vee jumped on the wall of the building next to him to gain some momentum then as the kick came close he put his hand out and using Kuwagamon's large toe flipped himself over the kick so his feet now were facing Kuwagamon's face. "I don't think so!" Kuwagamon slammed his fist into Vee for a counter attack. Vee flew towards the ground but was able to catch himself.

Kuwagamon flew down and landed for a moment they stared at each other and the fighting soon picked up again. Kuwagamon again flew into the air then dived towards Vee, Vee was preparing for a second head butt, noticing this though Kuwagamon used his speed to out maneuver Vee this time and was at Vee's side before he realized it "What!?" Vee said being taken by surprise Kuwagamon closed both his fists together and slammed them into Vee "Ahggghh…" Vee looked like a tossed doll as he crashed into a building creating a massive hole he fell out of it and right on to the pavement. He slowly rose and spat blood from his mouth "Heheheheh…..I told you…these wounds are nothing…" Kuwagamon laughed.

"If that was as strong as your punches can get then you can't beat me." Vee responded. "What did you say!?" "You heard me!" Vee lifted his face with a smile "Why you little! I will crush you!" Kuwagamon in fury flew at Vee, Vee picked up a long piece of metal from the debris under him "Long Sword." The piece of metal was covered in data and when the data was gone a blue and white sword was in his hand. "I will cut you down!" Vee yelled as he charged Kuwagamon. In a quick flash blood spilled out onto the street as Kuwagamon's other pincer now lay on the floor and Kuwagamon's whole left side of his face had a deep gash "GAH! OW! MY FACE! YOU CUT MY FACE!" Kuwagamon said in agony as he held it and fell on one knee. "Bastard!" Kuwagamon shouted looking at him. "Humph the next attack will end your life….but I'll spare you if you tell us where Hatake is!" Vee insisted.

"Never!" Kuwagamon quickly looked around for a plan B and noticed the group "Heh he he. Change of plans! Surrender your life to me or I will slaughter every last one of your friends!" Kuwagamon threatened. "What!?" Davis said "Oh boy…" T.K. responded "You lay a finger on T. K. and I'll squash you like the bug that you are!" Patamon said still under the effects of the Digi Mass Device. "Now you only get one shot so take your time and try not to miss." A voice said from a distance. "Damn it….there is no way…..he's to close I can't attack him in time if he goes to attack them!" Vee said struggling between his choices. "Do you see it sticking on the underside of his left wing?" "Yes I do." "Can you get it?" "I believe so." "Okay take the shot when ready." "So what's it gonna be….Hybrid? Your life? Or there's?" Kuwagamon said with a smile. Suddenly Kuwagamon was struck by an attack from behind "GAH!" Kuwagamon fell but rose up only to see Stingmon heading straight for him and he kicked him right in the face sending Kuwagamon to the ground.

"Stingmon!?" Davis said. "That must mean Ken is here to!" Cody said Ken came walking in towards the group "Hello everyone." "How did you know we were here?" Kari asked. "Well for starters these loud bangs kind of gave it away and Izzy called me for support." Ken answered. "Stingmon…." Vee said. "Wait how come Stingmon isn't affected by the Digi Mass Device!?" T.K. asked. "Well it's not that he's not affected it's that he can't be and neither can your Digimon either. We stayed at a distance that didn't affect us and we waited for the opportunity to attack the device we were successful in destroying it." Ken explained as a box was lying in shambles after Stingmon's Moon Shooter attack pierced it. "He's right I can move again!" Armadillomon said. "Let's help Vee!" Gatomon added. "Yea!" The others agreed. "Capture him alive so we can question him on where the Dr currently resides." Ken said. "Roger" Stingmon said. Kuwagamon looked in horror his plan and device in shambles and now he was outnumbered and out powered and about to be captured and to top it all off he was too weak to fight all of the Digimon. "M-Master please…help me!" Kuwagamon said. "Heh look who's been crushed now! Kuwagamon!" Vee said lifting his sword towards him.

Suddenly a digital portal opened up and several men stepped through "Kuwagamon mission failure you have been reported a defective Digimon and will now be terminated!" A solider said. "What!?" Kuwagamon said. "There from D.I.!" Vee said immediately recognizing their outfits. The men pointed their rifles at Kuwagamon "Wait! Don't! Please!" The men open fired as pink bullets pierced the flesh of Kuwagamon. "GAH!" Kuwagamon had froze and then was terminated bursting into data and all his blood with it as if he were never there to start with. "You guys wait! Stingmon!" Ken said "Copy!" Stingmon charged the men but they quickly retreated back into the portal as it closed behind them. "No….they escaped!" Davis said he looked towards Vee. "Whoa….my vision is all fuzzy….." Vee said he dropped his sword as it disappeared into data his light blue eyes returned to their normal color of blue and he collapsed of exhaustion "VEE!" Davis ran over to him "Hey Vee!" "He will be fine he just has to rest." They all turned to face Izzy.

"Izzy!" They all said at once "Vee had a big day lets all head back." Izzy said. "Yea." Davis picked up Vee and began to carry him. "Well looks like I'll be going out to get his clothes repaired….I'm gonna start charging Davis for this." Yolei said. "Quiet woman!" Davis said everyone laughed. As everyone headed off towards Izzy's apartment Izzy hit the send button on his cell phone and smiled then followed everyone back home.

END CHAPTER 6


	7. Familiar Feelings

Setting: The Digidestined arrive back at Izzys apartment Vee now fully rested Izzy is about to explain what happened to Vee during his fight with Kuwagamon.

Vee finished putting on his repaired clothes and came out into the room where Izzy had his equipment set up. "Well isn't that better?" Yolei commented Vee "Yea I could do without the pain from my injuries though." Vee said some of the Digidestined laughed "Alright Izzy now what was it you have to tell us about Veemon?" Davis asked. "Well Davis while you guys were fighting I was watching from afar and recorded the battle to see how well Vee could handle himself….as we know he still possess his Digimon strength and it appears he has some extra power within him as well." Izzy stated going through previous clips of the battle. "Well to be exact he has another consciousness." "What? Another consciousness!?" Davis said. "What do you mean by that Izzy?" Ken asked. "Well whatever this Dr. did to Veemon it created an alternate self but….its human." "How do you know this?" T.K. asked "Well with my knowledge of Digimon and their strength…in the beginning of the fight Vee here was losing…badly later on something happened down the line and suddenly Vee's strength exploded and on top of that he was able to use his attacks such as the Vee head butt he is known for when before he couldn't use anything like that." Izzy took a drink of water before continuing.

"So after seeing this I started to think that there has to be something more than just body changes but mentally as well." "Sounds like he is going through puberty." Davis said. "Yea something you still haven't reached Davis now keep quiet please." Yolei said. All but Davis laughed at the comment "Anyway so I came to the conclusion that the Dr. sealed his Digimon consciousness and birthed a human one but during the battle after taking a beating and after being insulted a little too much awoke the sealed Digimon conscious and which is why he was able to do the things he was not able to do before." Izzy said as he rolled through the pictures and came to a specific one. "As you can see here this is where his conscious was awakened his eyes became a tinted blue and the atmosphere around him became distorted." Izzy moved his finger on the screen to point everything out. "So then what happened to the human one?" Kari asked. "I'm glad you asked, it stayed with him and added onto the power of the Digimon conscious I'm pretty sure a standard Veemon wouldn't be able to toss around an adult Digimon as we saw before." "Wow this transformation is really something!" Cody said "Yea it's amazing but…..if it was this advanced then what did the Dr. plan?" T.K. wondered. "Everything up un till now most likely was a test for Vee…to see just how well and strong his creation came out and we can be certain he will try to retrieve him so we must be prepared, as to what the Dr. plans to do with a Digimon Hybrid is unknown but I doubt it's for world peace." Izzy thought to himself.

"Oh shoot! It got really late!" Davis said everyone looked at the time and gasped. "We've missed the first three periods but if we hurry we can make it to the end of fourth!" Ken said. "Well you guys should be going I'll look into this more." Izzy said. "Yea thanks! C'mon Veemon!" Davis said as the group left to go back to school. The group arrived at school and parted ways to go to each other's class Davis, Kari, T.K., and Vee all rush to their class as they walked in the teacher was waiting for them. "Decided to show up did we?" The teacher said tapping her foot. "Sorry teacher!" They said at once with a slight bow "Well things happen right? Well take your seats." The teacher continued on with her lesson the four took their seats soon after the bell rang and the four were outside in the halls going to their next class "Vee I'm just wondering but do you feel any different since you were able to revive the Digimon half of you?" T.K. asked "Hm….no…I don't think so." Vee said. "No surprise there the only thing he usually feels are hunger and laziness." Davis said. "Hey!" "I was only kidding…..um…." Davis said as he stopped. "What is it? Oh it's that girl from the other day….Kyore I think it was." T.K. said. Vee stopped and looked "Your right." Vee replied. Kyore was walking when she noticed the group "Oh hi there. I remember you guys your from the other day. Let's see Kari, T.K., Davis, and Vee right?" She said with a smile. "Yea that's us!" Kari said "Hey Vee your hurt what happened?" Kyore asked staring at the bandage on his head "Hm? Oh this I got into a fight with a Ku-" Vee was broken off as Davis interrupted "Kuuwagon! Yea a Kuuwagon!" Davis said. "Kuuwagon?" All three said. "Yea you see me and my cousin here we like to play dungeons and Dragons and we made up this thing called a Kuuwagon which is this really strong dragon type thing and I was the Kuuwagon and I got carried away and hit him a little too hard!" Davis said.

"Oh really? Heh I also noticed you guys like to finish each other's sentences you guys are funny!" Kyore said. "Yea hilarious…" Kari said with her index and middle fingers on her forehead T.K. just sighed at the stupid remark that Davis said. "Well it was nice seeing you again well see you around." Kyore went off to class "Kuuwagon?" T.K, said. "What it's the only thing that came to mind!" Davis said. "Um….Vee are you okay?" Kari asked. "I don't know….when I look at that person I get a fuzzy feeling inside….it's kind of like when I stare at Gatomon." Vee said putting his hand on his stomach. T.K., Kari, and Davis all stared at each other "You don't think…?" Davis said. "Its possible I mean you heard Izzy he does have a human conscious…" T.K. replied. "I think he is." Kari said "What? I'm missing something here. What's everyone so secretive about?" Vee asked. "Vee you wouldn't happen to be…in…love?" Davis said. "Love? I guess that's what you can call it….heh heh yea…." Vee said a little embarrassed. "Well don't do anything stupid…your Digimon not human you can't do anything okay? Don't go near her if you're alone." Davis said. "Huh? I-I know…." Vee said disappointment. Then they continued their school day.

Somewhere else…

"Hmm hm hm hm very good thanks to that boy's special power I was able to extract Digimon from the future and they came so willingly." The man said as three Digimon stood before him. "Soon my little blue friend…you will be within my grasp…and will be the fourth of my collection." The man said with a syringe with blue liquid in his hand as he walked towards the Digimon. "This is the last of my formula….these will be my final three creations…until I can extract the pure essence from my first creation these three will have to do." The man said as the three Digimon went under the transformation. "Now go retrieve experiment 001!"

End Chapter 7


	8. Others

Setting: Chapter 8 starts around 11:00 pm Vee and Davis are just getting home from hanging out with the other Digidestined but unknown to them three figures are watching them closely.

"You guys are home late." Jun said with a smile "Yea we got so caught up in having fun we lost track of time!" Davis said. "Yea we had lots of fun together!" Vee added "Um hey Vee how long do you plan on staying with us?" Jun asked. "Does it matter?" Davis said but while the three were talking outside their apartment three dark figures stand watching. "Well we found experiment 001." The first figure said "Yea what was his codename? Codename: Vee was it?" The second one asked. "That's correct." The first one replied "He he hm hm he looks like he will be fun to play with!" The third one stated. "How do we get his attention?" The second one asked. "Senora leave that to me." All three laughed as they disappeared in the night.

The next morning was Sunday so school was closed and like his tamer Davis and Vee had no intentions of waking up early. "DAVIS GET UP IT'S ALMOST NOON!" Jun yelled from outside of the room with a big snort Davis flung himself up "Okay….Okay…I'm up gees…." Davis said with a mighty yawn. "Hey Veemon get up…." Davis said throwing a pillow at his face Vee muffled as he struggled to break free from his sleep Vee raised his head with a slight drool as he looked around the room "Get dressed I'll go get us something to eat." Davis said as he walked out of the room. "Hey Jun what's for breakfast?" Davis asked. "Don't you mean lunch? It's five to twelve!" "Last I checked eleven fifty five is still breakfast." Davis said with an attitude "Gees you're so stubborn! There's still some waffles left." Jun replied as she walked into her room "Cool hey Veemon get out here."

As the two ate a diamond shaped stone crashed through the window onto the table.

"Whoa!" Davis said "Davis there's a note on it." Veemon pointed out "Davis what was that!?" Jun asked. "Err…nothing…uh…Jun!" Davis said as he picked up the note and began to read it aloud. "We know who you're searching for and we can help you come alone to the National Park. No signature…." Davis said there was a small silence "Should we go?" Vee asked. "Maybe we should ask the others…" Davis said. "But it said to come alone." Vee said. "I don't trust it one bit why would they ask us to come alone if it wasn't a trap you remember what Izzy said they wanna capture you if we go we might be playing right into their hands!" Davis said. "Well what do you want to do are we going to assume its them if it isn't then we might lose out on a huge opportunity and even so don't forget I can fight now!" Vee said. Davis was deep in thought "Okay but the minute I start not liking this I'm calling for help using the D3!" Davis said and they both departed for the National Park.

"Well were here but….who are we supposed to be looking for exactly?" Davis was annoyed and uneasy, he should be. "I have a feeling they will come to us." Vee said watching the birds go by. "What a nice day it is isn't it boys?" A voice said from the distance. "Who….." The two looked over to see two teens and a young child standing near a tree. "What the…who are you?" Vee asked. "Well where like you….brother." The second teen said. "Indeed…." The first teen said "Where alike!" The third said "So I'm guessing judging by the way you guys look….you are actually Digimon." Vee said. "Huh!? Digimon!? Really!? More like you!?" Davis said. "That's right….where Digimon Hybrids also!" The second one said "How impolite of us we should really introduce ourselves!" The third one said. "My name is Chibisuke the Terriermon!" The third one said Chibisuke was small child looking the age of eight or nine with a white skin tone and a horn popping out of his forehead and a large pair of Terriermon ears coming out of the sides of his head he wore a long sleeve shirt with green at the collar and cuffs and the rest was white his pants were white from the waist down but at the end of the pants right before the shoes were green and he wore what appeared to be black dress shoes with white socks.

He had black flat hair with bangs hanging down about right above the eyes which were black "I'm Yukino the Renamon." The second one stated Yukino looked about Davis's age which would look around Vee's age as well she had a white skin tone she wore a yellow fur jacket resembling Renamon's body she kept it unzipped and wore nothing under but somehow it always covered her breasts she wore Renamon's gloves and had purple claw like finger nails she wore yellow shorts that almost came to her knees her shorts had the symbols that would normally be found on Renamon's legs she wore low top zipper boots that started at her knees at the top of the boots was white fur for lining the boots were yellow the toe tip was white as well as the sole lining and sole itself the boots made her look slightly taller. She had blue eyes and beautiful brown hair that started a little past her eyes and ended near the end of her back she had Renamon's ears and a hole in the back of her shorts so her tail can be out in the open.

"And I am Okami the Guilmon." The first one said Okami was also around Davis's age with a tan skin tone Okami didn't where a shirt at all in the center of his torso was the digital hazard sign on his shoulders were the markings that would normally be found on Guilmon's shoulders on his arms were red bands with black belts keeping them in place he had white claw like fingernails and on the back of his hand were the symbols normally found on Guilmon's hands he wore red shorts that came to his knees at his waste he had three black belts overlapping one another and at the base of each legging of his shorts were black he didn't where any shoes either perhaps it's because he still had claw like toenails, on his feet were the same symbols that would be found on Guilmon Okami had yellow eyes and his face had all the markings Guilmon's had the digital hazard sign was also on his forehead he had spiky white hair that started right above his eyes and ended right before his back he still had his Guilmon ears and tail Okami also had a slight Spanish accent.

"Nice to meet you all I am…" Vee was about to introduce himself but was interrupted by Yukino "You are Vee the Veemon we know about you." Yukino said with a grin "Oh…?" Vee said. "Yea we have come to take you back to father hermano." Okami said "Wait your not talking about Dr. Kazume are you!?" Davis said. "Si that's exactly who I am referring to." Okami said. "I thought you said you came to help me!?" Vee said "We are helping you get back to the good doctor" Yukino said "Don't make this harder than it has to be okay Vee!" Chibisuke said. "No I'm not going back with him! Unless he's going to change me back that is!" Vee said raising his fists "I see but why would you want to be turned back into a Digimon? Your much stronger as a Digimon Hybrid…well we tried talking to you nicely but if you won't go willingly well then we will take you by force." Okami said as he stepped forward only to be stopped by his partner Yukino "Okami…please let me do it I'm itching to try out this body."

"Very well Senora." Okami said as he stepped down "Good if were fighting one at a time then I'll win this no problem!" Vee said. "Heh heh heh how cute! We will see hon…okay get ready….here I come!" Yukino said as she dashed towards Vee with unbelievable speed Vee's eyes widened "She's fast!" Vee said as he looked to his side and went to go block "To slow!" Yukino said as she kicked him clean in the face while in the air then she touched the ground with a smile "Gah!" Vee said as he crashed into a fence and completely dented it showing that they were serious. Vee got up as he looked over towards her "D-Damn….huh!?" Vee was taken by surprise Yukino wasted no time in attacking with a quick jab to the stomach knocking the wind out of Vee then with a round house kick to the face sent Vee sliding across the ground "Veemon!" Davis yelled as behind his back he hit the send button on his D3 "Hang on just a little longer Vee!" Davis thought to himself "Ha! For someone like me you're hardly good at this….huh…?" Yukino looked at Vee as he rose then he lifted his head his eyes had become a light blue and his hair began to wave and the grass under his feet began to wave as well.

"Oh? Getting serious are we? To release your Digimon powers so soon? You truly are weak! Very well then! Bring it! I won't need to release mine for such a weakling!" Yukino smiled and her partners grinned. "Vee…."Davis said. "I'm not going to lose!" Vee said.

End Chapter 8


	9. Yukino's Power

Setting: Veemon is about to begin a fight with Yukino the Renamon which like Vee had been turned into a Digimon Hybrid she is with her two friends Okami the Guilmon and Chibisuke the Terriermon who also were Digimon Hybrids. Davis called for help now the battle continues at the national park.

Vee stood eyeing Yukino Vee had released the same power he used when he fought against Kuwagamon Yukino had mentioned it to be his "Digimon" powers. "I won't lose! I won't be taken hostage by Dr. Hatake again!" Vee said with a serious tone of voice.

"Oh dear I can't believe you still think you have a say in this matter! Sorry but you don't." Yukino fixed her hair covering her eye as she waited for Vee to do something. "Well come on don't tell me you released it just to stare at my beauty? If you don't hurry I'm going to get impatient!" Yukino said with a smile

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in such a rush to lose!" Vee said as he dashed at Yukino as he came within three feet he jumped into the air and came towards her "Vee Punch!" Yukino smiled her palm grabbed his fist while he was coming down at her and while he was still mid air she punched him in the stomach Vee opened his mouth as he spat from the impact the punch had enough force to push him in the air a little higher, Yukino wasting no time at all did a half backwards summersault her hands on the ground and feet under the chest of Vee both of her feet went into Vees chest cavity and he was sent even higher in the air.

"Hyaah!" Now she finished her summersault with her feet solid on the ground she jumped up with her fist in a volley ball like fashion to "spike" Vee's face Vee in pain was able to see what was coming and moved his head to the side; the fist just brushed his hair "Vee Head Butt!" Vee's head came crashing into Yukinos blood could be seen flying from her nose after the impact she caught herself before she crashed into the floor she went on one knee and with both hands covered her face

"Kh….you you're going to pay for that." Yukino said. Vee fell on the ground then got up and was breathing hard "She pounded my chest…..it's…..hard to breath." Vee thought to himself.

"Veemon!" Davis said worried he went to go run towards him. "DAVIS STAY BACK!" yelled Vee "But you're hurt! She's too strong!" Davis said

"I SAID STAY! Have faith in me…in my abilities this is nothing you forget….I defeated MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon this is nothing!" Vee said encouraging Davis.

"Y-Your right…." Davis said as he remembered a flashback to the time when he first achieved the digi-egg of friendship when Veemon was almost killed by MetalGreymon when Ken took him over with a dark spiral he didn't want that to happen again because he couldn't do anything.

"So are you ready to give up?" Yukino asked wiping what little blood she had left

"You have got to be joking!" Vee said as he rushed her again "Hopping Kick!" Vee leaped with a kick Yukino went by the kick and threw a punch to Vee's face Vee dogged by moving his body to the right side the minute he felt his foot touch the ground, as to counter attack the punch he threw one of his own Yukino ducked then sweep kicked Vee's feet, Vee dogged by jumping Yukino when she made a full 360 degrees with her kick brought her leg up to meet the landing Vee who blocked the kick by crossing his arms but the force pushed him a few inches back.

"OHHHH! Okami! There fighting so evenly! This is exciting don't you think so!?" The small energetic Chibisuke said "Jugar es sólo jugar con él." Okami said in Spanish "Huh? You know I don't speak that language!" Chibisuke said.

Okami only spoke Spanish to Chibisuke when he didn't want to be bothered by him it usually worked because then Chibisuke wouldn't ask him anymore questions because he would never get an answer that he could understand. As Davis watched he became more confident that Veemon could win he seemed to be doing fine against Yukino. Vee was attacking with series of punches that Yukino was having no trouble at all to block

"This is fun!" Yukino said laughing this agitated Vee "You…think…this…is…a….game!?" Vee said using even faster punches. Yukino saw an opening and took it without a second thought with a quick kick Vee was hit in the stomach and stumbled back he fell on one knee and grabbed his stomach

"Yea I do! It's obvious you're not strong enough to fight me!" Yukino smirked. "Señora If you would be so kind as to finish this it's time for us to be going…I believe we are starting to attract attention." Okami said Chibisuke looked behind him as people were watching from behind some trees "We have some peeping toms!" Chibisuke smiled "Okami can I deal with them!?" Chibisuke said excited. "Our mission was to retrieve experiment 001 and nothing more don't do anything unnecessary." Okami replied.

"Okay….Mr. No Fun!" Chibisuke sat down and crossed his arms Yukino gave a smirk as she looked at Okami then back at Vee. "Hmph screw him I'll do as I please! I'm not about to hurry up because he tells me to who the hell does he think I am!?" Yukino said this little side conversation gave Vee enough time to regain his composure

"You know side conversations like that aren't going to help you win!" Vee said Yukino opened her eyes Vee's fist was headed straight for her face her eyes widened her face was impaled with his fist and Vee didn't stop there while her guard was down he decided to keep at it punch after punch right into Yukino's face her face turned left right left right and then her body flew back after the fifteenth or so punch

"I'm not done yet! Vee Head Butt!" Vee ran at top speed and lashed out a very powerful head butt and hit Yukino right in the stomach "Gahhh…." Her mouth opened wide blood and saliva came out of her mouth she crashed into a tree as it literally snapped a little dazed Yukino sat there coughing and spitting up blood Vee stood there breathing heavy Davis and Chibisuke looked in awe and Okami had a blank expression Vee smiled.

"Done yet?" Vee asked. "Bastard….I'm done…playing around…." Yukino stood and her hair began to wave and dirt and dust circulated at her feet "Release!" She said power poured from her body her eyes tinted "Now I'm going to beat you senseless! You're fortunate I can't kill you." Yukino said as she looked at him with a glare Vee felt uneasy "Oh boy…." Vee said.

"Vee Punch!" Vee didn't want to wait to see what came next he decided to attack before she had the chance to. Yukino made a hand sign "Kohenkyo!" Before Vee knew it his punch collided with the same tree Yukino had crashed into before

"Huh!?" Vee turned around his face had met with her fist it seemed that they had switched places Vee's face bashed up against the tree finally the tree tumbled over Yukino brought her knee to meet Vee's stomach then while Vee clutched his stomach she bashed her heel into his back his face smashed into the hard concrete busting it open blood spilled onto the concrete "Hmph." Yukino grabbed Vee by the hair and pulled him up to stand on his feet but knocked him into the fence when she kicked him in the stomach towards it Vee bled from his mouth and head now,

Vee's eyesight was blurry and he couldn't see clearly anymore but Yukino wasn't finished yet. "NO STOP PLEASE DON'T HIT HIM ANYMORE!" Davis said with tears rolling down his face he went to run to him but Okami wouldn't have it "Stay there….or you die…Niño." Okami said not keeping an eye off the battle.

"Huh!? You can have fun but I can't!? THAT'S SO UNFAIR OKAMI!" Chibisuke said wanting to kick him in the shin. Davis stopped and just looked in horror as Yukino prepared her next attack "Kosengeki!" Yukino kicked Vee onto his feet and slashed and kicked him with her claws and boots then bleeding from the slashes to add to his current bleeding and bruises Vee collapsed hardly able to move

"Hmph where done here let's take him and leave." Yukino told the boys "Understood." Okami moved in to take him "…..Long….Sword…" Clutching a branch transformed it into his long sword and went to impale Yukino, Yukino turned and using her wrist blocked the sword blood dripped from her wrist she became annoyed and grabbed the sword with her other hand "Touhakken."

Yukinos hand was engulfed in a blue flame she then shattered the sword into pieces it reverted back to a broken branch afterwards "Why won't you stay down?" She picked him up by the shirt and took her fist and went to finish him but Okami grabbed it "No we need him alive." Okami reminded her. "Right." She just dropped him on the floor.

"VEEEEEEMMMOOOOOONNNNN!" Davis yelled "Oh don't feel sad were gonna take him to a nice place where he can rest! The Dr. will take good care of him! He's got candy! Everyone loves candy!" Chibisuke said.

"No…..I'm going to lose him….I…I can't do anything!" Davis thought to himself he felt something warm in his pocket and looked his digivice was acting funny. "Huh..?" But it soon stopped Okami had gone to pick up Vee "Hm?" Okami and Yukino had jumped away from him as a beam was sent there way and then Angemon could be seen with the other digidestined coming with their Digimon including Tai and his gang.

"Sorry where late Davis we couldn't find you guys then we heard you scream and arrived just in time it seems." Tai said. "Who are these guys?" T.K. asked. "How troublesome…."Okami said "Well well looks like we can fight some more now." Yukino said with a smile.

"No not when where up against so many." Okami said. "Mission failed lets return." Okami had ordered "What!?" Yukino said upset "Do as I say were returning." Okami took a very small cube out of his pocket and threw it; it burst into a portal Okami went through. "Come one lets go Yukino!" Chibisuke went in next. "Huh fine!" She looked at Vee "I'm not through with you yet…don't die until we meet again hon…bye!" Yukino laughed as she went through the portal shut behind her.

"VEEMON, VEEMON PLEASE BE ALIVE!" Davis said running over to him Vee had lost the will to fight and passed out from the massive blood loss "Veemon…..Veemon….." Davis began to cry "I-I couldn't do anything…..I'm sorry…"

"Davis." Yolei said "Grr….there defiantly going to pay for this!" Agumon said. "That's right we won't let them get away with this!" Hawkmon replied "Of course but let's get back to my apartment we need to treat Vee immediately." Izzy said he looked at Davis and frowned but noticed that Davis digivice was glowing "Hm." Izzy began to think.

"Joe do you think you can help him?" Kari asked "I will do my best….but I can't guarantee anything…" Joe said. "Veemon….if I only got here sooner…." Gatomon said teary eyed. "Alright lets go quick so I can treat him fast!" Joe said. "Please be okay." Davis said.

END CHAPTER 9


	10. Rebirth Evolution

Setting: Chapter 10 begins in Izzys apartment where everyone has gathered thanks to Joe's knowledge in the medical field he was able to treat the critically wounded Vee and was able to tell everyone he will make a full recovery with some rest.

Joe had came out of the room he was treating Vee in with a smile Davis and the others became ecstatic when they learned Vee was going to be all right. "That's great news!" Kari said Davis gave a sigh of relief "Of course he will need his rest it wasn't easy to treat him." Joe stated. "So how is he?" Tai said walking in from the living room "He's recovering." Davis told him "That's good! Oh by the way there's a girl at the door she said her name is Kyore she was looking for you three." Tai told Davis, Kari and T.K. "Kyore?" The three looked at each other and went to greet her. Meanwhile in Izzy's room Izzy had Davis digivice plugged into his laptop and was accessing its data he studied the digivice so much and asked Genai about them that he knew how they worked and how to access them.

Davis, Kari, and T.K. walked into the living room where Kyore sat talking with Yolei, Cody, and Ken "Davis, Kari, T.K.!" Kyore jumped up from her seat "Kyore what are you doing here?" T.K. asked "Well you guys weren't in school today so I wanted to see if everything was fine so I was walking through the National Park heading towards the Motomiya residence and I saw you guys carrying Vee in a horrible condition so I followed you here what happened to him is he going to be alright?" Kyore asked worried the three looked at each other "Well…uh…the good news is he'll be fine as to what happened…" Davis began to say but was interrupted by Izzy. "Davis can you come with me I have something to show you. Hm? Oh we have a guest." "Yea this is Kyore she is a friend from school." Davis turned to face Kyore "Well it seems you're all busy I don't want to be in the way or anything…well I'll be on my way." Kyore headed towards the door "K-Kyore….um that's all you saw….us carrying him right?" T.K. asked "Yes." Kyore turned around and faced the group "Well see you tomorrow give Vee my regards." Kyore left closing the door behind her.

"Well that was a close call who knows how she would have reacted if she found out that Vee was really a Digimon." Cody said. "Cute girl." Yolei said "Yea now if you all could follow me." Izzy said walking into the next room where everyone was waiting. As everyone settled Izzy brought out a screen from which he was able to portray images and other things from his laptop "Okay now I bet your wondering Davis why I took your digivice? Well it's because of that strange light before when Vee was defeated by that fox girl I wanted to know why the digivice was reacting to Vee if he wasn't a whole Digimon it turns out that light was actually the light of evolution." Izzy stated showing various clips of the Digimon digivolving as to prove his point. "Wait that doesn't make any sense Vee couldn't possibly digivolve he isn't a complete Digimon right?" Matt had stated. "I wondered the same thing Matt so I looked into the encoding of the digi evolution the digivice was portraying and the encoding was warped just like the body of Veemon it was reacting to the consciousness' of Vee's released Digimon power." Izzy explained.

"That fox girl he was fighting, before he was defeated she said release and then she had gotten the same power as Vee had gotten earlier." Davis said. "So there capable of accessing there Digimon powers as well that is to be expected up until now Vee has been releasing his power without the intention to do it they have mastered the ability to release it at will this alone is a gap in ability from them to Veemon. "Not…anymore….." The group turned around to see Vee walking in Gatomon helping him as best she could he was holding his chest he was shirtless and bandaged heavily his tail was exposed and hanging down "Veemon!" They all shouted "Veemon you should be resting!" Davis said urging him back to bed he ran to him and placed his hand on him Vee shrugged and pushed his hand off "Veemon…" Davis didn't know what to say "No I'm fine….I saw how she did it…and I know how to do it..." Veemon said Gatomon helped him into a seat "She tapped into her emotions and brought out the intensity of them. That's…..That's how she released it." Izzy became excited "That connects everything!" Izzy said with joy "Izzy?" Ken said "Okay let me explain I've been wondering this for a long time and with what Vee just told me proves it."

"It turns out that Digimon and human are connected with their emotions when human and Digimon emotions are the same it strengthens the Digimon hence digivolution! They even react to dark emotions like the time with Tai and Agumon when Tai forced Agumon to digivolve by eating a lot of food more then he could handle thus the emotion of gluttony was in affect producing the dark Digimon SkullGreymon." "Did you have to bring that up Izzy?" Tai said embarrassed "Its okay Tai what's in the past is in the past!" Agumon said forgivingly "Thanks Agumon." "Yup!" "Now as I was saying in Vee's case instead of Davis emotions being linked to Vees its Vee's consciousness' that are linked to each other which is what the release is!" Izzy said. "Okay that explains the whole consciousness' thing but the digivice didn't react to him when he released it at the start of the battle." Davis said. "That's because when I was lying on the floor before I fell unconscious I felt your sadness and I couldn't help but feel I failed you and I thought about everything we've been through then I felt warm and that was it." Vee stated "Right and from that point Vee reconnected with Davis' emotions and activated the warped encoding of the digivice." Izzy clarified.

"Davis….that's the key to our victory we can win next time with that." Vee said "But I don't understand how will that make you stronger." Davis wondered "Why don't you try it?" Yolei offered "Yea that's the only way we'll know for sure!" Cody said. "That's a good idea." Izzy looked at the two, Vee and Davis eyed each other then nodded in agreement they all went outside in the back where no one would notice "Lets do this!" Vee closed his eyes his hair began to wave and a light blue aura surrounded him he shot open his eyes which were now tinted "Release!" Vee said as he stood using the power of his Digimon consciousness. "He did it! He was able to release it intentionally!" Hawkmon cheered as the other Digimon soon followed after him. "Davis it's your turn." Vee said Davis nodded then held his digivice in one hand and closed his eyes Vee smiled they both concentrated on each other's feelings after a silence Davis digivice shined brightly Davis opened his eyes and looked at his digivice "Its glowing….!" Davis said "Okay Vee!" Davis smiled as he raised his digivice high then pointed it towards him "HYAAAAAHHHHH!" Davis yelled.

Vee opened his eyes "I-I feel the warm feeling its growing stronger….the power of rebirth! Yea the rebirth of Exveemon!" Vee was engulfed in light and was undergoing a transformation everyone stared in awe "Rebirth….Evolution! …..Exveemon!" The light cleared and a new Digimon Hybrid stood where Vee was standing Vee's muscles had tightened and grew bigger he remained shirtless but now with silver dragon wings protruding from his back on his chest was the x that Exveemon was known to have his pants had a hole in which now his long tail could be seen waving back and forth he had bigger claws and had two small spikes on each of his hands he still had his shoes. Vee removed his bandages "Yes this is what I felt! With this we'll win!" Davis was astonished "Wow! He's evolved to Exveemon!" "Not exactly his Digimon half did his human half is unchanged it's just he is stronger now." Izzy said. "We will win this time! Just wait!" Vee said "And you won't be alone!" T.K. said "Right! We're going to help you fight to!" Yolei said "Of course!" Kari added "Stop trying to play hero without us!" Ken stated Cody nodded in agreement "YEA!" All the Digimon said.

"And we'll be here as backup if you need us." Tai said the others nodded "Thanks everyone! Alright then after we beat them we'll force them to tell us where the Dr is!" Davis said everyone nodded in agreement Vee reverted back to normal "Now if you all don't mind….I'm going to collapse here and sleep." Vee then collapsed Gatomon, and Hawkmon grabbed him. "Hah hah! He used up all his energy just to do all that!" T.K. chuckled "Numbskull." Davis added "Okay okay come on lets go inside." Izzy said the group ventured back inside the apartment.

Meanwhile…..

"Dr. we're sorry…we failed to retrieve the experiment." Okami said bowing the other two followed "You failed did you? It seems he has friends…..no matter it's only a matter of time…now that I know how to use that boys power I can search dimensions far and wide for anything that might help me achieve my goal." Hatake laughed. "You…won't get your way….they'll stop you….." The boy said weakly in his cell. "No my friend they won't….I'm far too deep into it for them to turn things on me but I'm still missing that one thing I need….the information should have been found by someone in other dimensions I will find it." Hatake turned to his three soldiers. "Go back and retrieve him again…..take some Digimon with you in case there friends get in the way." The Dr. ordered. "Right away." Okami and the others left. "Now where oh where could it be?"

END CHAPTER 10


	11. Invitation

Setting: Chapter 11 begins on Monday morning where the digidestined are back in school.

The bell rings Davis, T.K., Kari, and Vee are meeting up with Ken, Yolei, and Cody at T.K.'s locker it's about mid day a period before lunch.

"Oh here they come now!" Yolei said Cody and Ken smile as the four approach there Digimon are poking their heads out of their backpacks.

"Hey guys glad you could come." T.K. opened his locker as he switched some books Patamon watched. "So Vee, how are your wounds healing?" Cody asked, Vee flexed as a show of proof he was feeling much better.

"I feel as good as new! We are lucky to have Joe with him being such a good doctor and all." Vee smiled. "So what is on today's schedule after class today?" Ken asked. "Well, we are going to go into the Digital World to scope around where Veemon got kidnapped to see if there are any clues." Davis stated leaning against the lockers and eyeing some girls that were talking about some recent gossip.

"Sounds good." Yolei responded as she took Poromon out of her book bag and cradled him in her arms. "We can help you to!" Poromon said.

"Yea, and if where lucky we will run into those three Digimon Hybrids again and return the favor!" Vee pumped his fist. "You sound tough, should I be scared?" A voice said from behind the group they all turned around.

"Kyore!?" Vee said in shock "Hi to you to." Kyore giggled "We seem to be running into each other a lot lately hm?" T.K. said. "Well I really wanted to see everyone after yesterday, I'm glad you're feeling better Vee you looked in pretty bad shape." Vee blinked in confusion he had no idea Kyore had seen him in his battered condition.

"You—you saw me?" Vee said "You mean they didn't tell you?" Kyore glanced at the others "I thought I asked you to give Vee my regards?"

"Sorry, we forgot." Davis said "Well now you know he is okay." Kari smiled underneath her smile she was a little agitated to Kari it seemed Kyore popped up at all the wrong times not to mention they didn't need to get Kyore involved in something that didn't concern her the last thing they needed was for her to find out that Vee was a target by an organization.

"Good I'm relieved" Kyore stated she reached her hand into her book bag and pulled out a flier "I don't know if you guys already know this but the homecoming dance is coming up." Kyore handed Vee the flier. "I would love if you guys came after all its one of the biggest times of the school year and it could help you enjoy yourself after these recent events." Suddenly the bell rang.

"Anyway it's time for me to get to class I know you all are usually busy but at least consider it." Kyore scurried off to class. "What in the world was that all about?" Ken scratched his head. "Beats me." Davis replied.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Vee said looking at the flier all the Digimon nodded in agreement "Wow you boys are really idiots." Yolei said she walked over to Vee and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Someone has a crush on Vee here and I believe that was a hint that she wants to go to homecoming with him." Yolei pointed out.

"NO WAY!" Davis motioned his arms to emphasize his disagreement "There is NO way Vee is going on a date with a human girl! That is a REALLY bad idea!" Davis said. "Date?"

"Oh c'mon Davis! It's not like they're going out on a real date it's just a dance and besides I don't think its Veemon's nature to disappoint a pretty girl like her is it Veemon?" Vee just stared blankly.

"You can't be serious? T.K. say something!"

"Well Yolei, Davis does have a point with Veemon having a human consciousness and everything also those three hybrids could attack at any moment."

"Well then we will have to go with him to make sure it goes all right plus this will be good for Veemon to truly experience the joys of human life! Well before he goes Digimon again of course." Yolei smiled.

"No friggin' way." Davis argued. "Oh be quiet Davis, your just jealous cause you won't have a date." Davis scoffed at Yolei "Of course I will! I'll go with Kari!"

"Actually Davis, no offense but if we are going I'm gonna go with T.K." Kari said "Whaaaaa—ah ah…."

"Oh calm down Davis it's not like it's a real date it's just something to enjoy ourselves in." Kari said T.K. was blushing. "Well….mine is." Yolei looked at Ken "Isn't that right?"

"You bet." Ken kissed Yolei on the cheek "Oh come on ever since you two became a couple it's been nonstop PDA." Davis crossed his arms. "I think someone is a little jealous." Cody chuckled.

"Well, too bad we aren't going!" Davis retorted.

"Well, if we are all going to go I don't see why not." T.K. said Davis glared at T.K.

"Not you too! Well Veemon never said he wanted to!" "Actually Davis I don't mind it could be fun."

Davis' eye had begun to twitch "Who's gonna watch the Digimon? They can't come inside with us and they can't be left outside." Davis said.

"We will have our own dance!" Upamon said. "Yea!" The others agreed. "We will find a place no one will see us in." Patamon said thinking about dancing alongside Gatomon. "I-I can't believe this is happening!" Davis dropped his head in defeat.

"So it's settled! Were going! Now we have two weeks to prepare for it! Vee you have the hard part you're going to need to ask Kyore to the dance but you have to do it in a good way so you don't look desperate." Yolei said.

"How do I do that?" "Well if you don't take lessons from Davis your pretty much okay." Yolei responded. "HEY!" Everyone laughed. "Don't worry I'll show you! I'm awesome at setting up dates!" Yolei said.

"Um…I hate to break up this chat but the bell rang like ten minutes ago." Cody said. "Oh Snap!" They all said at once the group rounded up there things and ran to class. "Class starts tomorrow Veemon! Don't be late!" Yolei yelled.

Outside the school stood Yukino, "So…this is where he goes during the day hm? Too much of a crowd I suppose I'll go tell Okami rather than go on a killing spree. I'll probably get chewed out if I don't oh well enjoy what few moments of freedom you have Vee cause it's about up." Yukino vanished in a blur with a laugh.

End Chapter 11


	12. The Search

Setting: Chapter 12 begins in Izzys apartment the Digidestined and Digimon prepare to move out to the Digital World.

Izzy had finished setting up his computer getting everything ready so the digidestined and there Digimon could go into the Digital World. "Just a little bit more and voila! Its ready" Izzy said as a digital gate appeared on the monitor.

"Great now everything is set for our trip." TK said

"You know, this could be a waste of time who knows if the doctor is even there?" Izzy said. "We won't know until we try besides you said it yourself there are to many places to check here in the real world so our only option open right now is to search the Digital World." Davis replied.

"True, but none of you have a clue as to where Veemon was taken you will be walking blind."

"Well, we can start where Veemon was last before he was taken maybe its in that vicinity I mean just waiting around for more enemies to come to us isn't going to do us much good especially if we can't even beat them." Ken said Wormon nodded in agreement. "Yea and Ken is a detective in training so he can help!" Wormon said.

"You know with my new power I know I can win….." Veemon said. "Yea, well for one you have no idea what they might pull if you start winning one on one and who knows maybe they can evolve to we know to little about them to act confident." TK said.

"TK has a point we are going to have to take the initiative here and do what we can." Kari added.

Patamon leaned over to Gatomon "Don't you think Veemon is acting unusual?"

"What do you mean Patamon?"

"Well he seems to be less reliant on his friends he speaks high of himself all the time now. Its as if he acts like we can't help him."

"Now that you mention it he doesn't acknowledge us as often as he used to."

"That's nonsense he is just trying to understand the humans more now that he has become one of them it's perfectly normal I'd be the same if I were in his position." Poromon said after listening to the conversation.

Patamon and Gatomon looked at one another than Gatomon gave a smile "Poromon is probably right its only been a half month he still has a lot he wants to know and try lets give him his space for now, when he is ready he will go back to being the same old goofy, clumsy, hungry Veemon."

Patamon gave a half smile "Yea your right." Patamon looked back at the group as they continued talking. "Something is wrong, I don't know what it is but something is not right" Patamon thought to himself. "Ok ok enough talk lets go we are wasting valuable lunch time!" Davis said he pointed his D-3 at the monitor.

"Digital Gate, Open!"

In a bright light the Digimon and digidestined were taken into the monitor Izzy left behind. "I'll monitor your progress from here if you need anything just ask using the D-terminal." Izzy said from the other side. "You got it Izzy leave the rest to us!" Yolei said with a smile she turned around and walked back to the group.

"Ok now what?" Cody asked. "We do what we came here to do and that is look for the doctor." Kari said. "Well how far are we from where they captured you Veemon?" Davis asked.

"Hmm, last I remember I was in the forest of insects." Veemon replied.

"Forest of Insects? That is quite a distance from here." Wormon said "Do you know where that is from here Wormon?" Ken asked. "Of course its-" before Wormon could finish he was interrupted by Veemon. "North its North of here." Veemon said. Wormon became angry.

"He asked me Veemon!"

"Its fine Wormon as long as we know where we are going it doesn't matter."

"Yea, your right Ken."

"Well now that we know where we are going lets head out!" Yolei said pumping her fist Aquilamon, Nefertimon, Pegasmon, and Stingmon flew in the sky towards the Forest of Insects. Yolei, Davis, and Veemon were riding Aquilamon Cody, Armadillomon, and TK were riding Pegasmon Kari and Ken were riding with there respective Digimon.

An hour in flight without a word finally took its toll on Davis "GAH! Someone say something this silence is driving me crazy!" Davis said tugging at his hair.

"Of course you just had to ruin this peaceful flight with that tongue of yours." Yolei said.

"Well you guys are acting like someone died! Talk for pete's sake!"

"Who's pete?" Armadillomon asked. "Well Davis what is it you want to talk about?" TK asked. "Huh? Oh I don't know I just hate sitting in silence for to long."

"Typical Davis." Yolei said everyone laughed when suddenly a stomach growled amongst the laughter. "Who's stomach was that?" They all looked at Davis "Hey why does everyone assume it was me?" Davis said.

"Was it you?" TK asked. "No." "Sorry TK it was my own I haven't eaten that much today." Pegasmon had said. "Come to think of it I haven't either." Aquilamon replied.

"Then its settled we will land and find some food the last thing we need are our Digimon degenerating mid flight." Kari said. The digidestined and Digimon found themselves walking in the Magnet Desert about thirty miles from the Forest of Insects.

"Hey Veemon." Gatomon said. "Yea?"

"I've been wondering this for a while but why were you in the Forest of Insects to begin with?"

"Yea I've been wondering that to." Davis said.

"Well I had heard rumors of a locust fruit said to be the most delicious fruit in all the forests I just had to try one so I ventured there to search for it but those goons found me instead." Veemon explained.

"Ha ha ha locust fruit? You got captured while looking for food?" Davis said. "I'm glad you find this funny Davis." Veemon replied.

"Hey it was just a joke I thought it was pretty funny."

"Yea well-" Veemon was interrupted by Wormon "Look, a village we can find food there" Wormon said. "Great I was beginning to wonder when we would find something to eat!" Patamon said.

Veemon shrugged and the group went into the village. "Hey, this village feels familiar." TK said. "What do you mean by familiar?" Kari asked. "Well when I first arrived in the digital world all those years ago we walked into a village in the desert which turned out to be a Yokomon village that's where Biyomon first evolved to Birdramon." TK replied.

"Well that village is on File Island we should be on Server Continent so this can't be the same village." Patamon said.

Suddenly a Gazimon a coyote like Digimon appeared in front of the group "What do outsiders want with our village?" He said the group turned around to face him. "Well answer me! What do you people want? We want no trouble!" Gazimon said.

"Hello Gazimon we are the Digimon and digidestined we were traveling by your village and we are in need of food it would be of great help to us." Hawkmon said.

Gazimon eyed the group suspiciously his eyes dilated he quickly stumbled backwards and fell he pointed at Veemon. "Yo-you are a Digimon hybrid….a-a demon." Gazimon said. "Huh? I'm not a demon." Veemon said as he tried to reach out and help Gazimon.

"Don't touch me! Take my food take what ever you like just please leave the village alone! We did nothing to you!" Gazimon said as he ran from them. "What in the world was that all about." Ken said rubbing the back of his head.

"Demon?" Veemon put his head down. "Veemon….don't worry about what he said he must be confusing you with someone else." Davis said. "…..Yea…..your right" Veemon smiled. "Well he said we can take some food we might as well take some for our trip." Yolei said.

"TK what do you think is going on here?" Kari asked. "I'm not sure but what ever it is it has bad written all over it." TK replied.

Later after everyone had there fill the group continued towards the Forest of Insects finally after a long flight they had arrived. "Well here we are." Wormon said.

"The forest is relatively large so in order to cover more ground we will split into a group of two Ken, Cody, and Yolei will be one the other is obviously myself, Kari and Davis." TK stated.

Yolei carved a circle into a nearby tree "This will be our rendezvous point." Yolei said. "Alright so now that we are set we will meet back here in one hour everyone move out." Davis yelled.

Davis, TK, Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon were looking in the northern part of the forest it had already been fifteen minutes and still no sign of a hide out. "Geez searching would help a lot if this forest wasn't so thick." Davis said. "You aren't kiddin'" TK replied.

"Nothing looks familiar so far." Veemon said as they continued there travels through the forest they were being watched every step of the way. "Hey Patamon…." Gatomon said. "Yea….I know." Patamon replied. Suddenly a bush to the right of the group rustled.

"Get down!" Patamon yelled as a short sword came flying towards Vee's head Vee ducked as the sword took some of his hair and stuck to a tree behind him. "What the hell was that!?" Davis said "I have no clue!" TK said.

"That sword…" Gatomon said to herself. Suddenly a roar shook the area and Leomon flew out of the bush and tackled Veemon the both disappeared deep into the forest knocking trees on there way.

"I knew it! Leomon!" Gatomon said as she ran off towards where Leomon and Veemon were Patamon flying behind her. "Leomon?" The three said in unison as they ran after them.

Meanwhile Veemon slowly rose to his feet as he looked up he did a back flip to dodge a sword aimed for his face a small wound appeared on his cheek "Leomon?" Veemon said "Leomon what are you doing?" Veemon said.

Leomon stared at him. "Don't act as if you're my ally hybrid I know exactly what you are and I won't let you take those Digimon hostage to turn them into demons like yourself." Leomon roared as he charged Veemon throwing a left punch followed by a right then a kick.

Veemon dodged and jumped back "What are you talking about? I'm not a demon! I'm Veemon your friend the Digimon of Davis!" Veemon said.

"You might have been once but your kind is not welcomed here anyone who becomes a hybrid eventually loses there sense of self and becomes a danger to everyone around them I'll stop you before you get the chance to hurt anyone!" Leomon said as he prepared his sword.

"Leomon….what are you saying? I would never hurt my friends!" Veemon said. "Prepare yourself!" Leomon said.

"Leomon I won't fight you!" Veemon said Leomon roared as he charged once again slashing with his short sword Veemon was able to dodge successfully until Leomon kicked him in the stomach hurdling Veemon into a tree.

"Haaaaaaaaah…Juuouken!" Leomon launched his fist of the beast king which collided with Veemon sending him through the tree then into another Veemon fell and slowly rose blood coming from his mouth. Veemon looked up to see Leomon coming down with his sword to impale him.

Veemon rolled out of the way and got back on his feet Veemon jumped back a few feet. "Damn it….fine…you leave me no choice Leomon." Veemon said as he got into a fighting stance. Leomon roared as he prepared a stance of his own.

Gatomon, Patamon, and the others arrived "Leomon stop!" Gatomon yelled. "We are to late there going to fight." Kari said. "Veemon!" Davis yelled. "Damn!" TK yelled.

End Chapter 12


	13. Leomon's Warning

Setting: Chapter 13 begins in the Forest of Insects Leomon is fighting with Veemon.

Leomon stared at Veemon before charging him Veemon prepared himself Veemon didn't know why Leomon was attacking him Leomon must have seen him with Davis and the others so why would there ally see Veemon as the enemy.

"Juuouken!" Leomon launched his attack Veemon dodged by jumping over it Leomon suspected as much so he jumped up as well Veemon didn't notice right away and when he did it was to late. Leomon roared as he threw an over head kick Veemon put his arms up to block but he smashed into the ground after it connected.

"Juuouken!" Leomon launched his attack into the crater Veemon was in from above. Veemon jumped out just in time to avoid the attack Leomon landed and growled at Veemon. "Leomon! You don't understand! Your mistaking him for someone else!" TK said. Leomon looked over to TK "Your that child…"

Veemon noticed Leomon take his guard down and went to attack him he threw a kick to Leomon's stomach. Leomon backed up a few steps this merely angered Leomon even more.

"You coward how dare you attack me when my attention is elsewhere but I shouldn't be surprised its probably just like your kind to do something like that." Leomon lifted his sword.

"I'm not the one picking the fight! If your going to blame me for something and then attack you should be more attentive!" Veemon replied Leomon roared as he charged Veemon. "Not good…" Patamon stated. "This has to be stopped now." Kari said.

T.K. raised his D-3 "Patamon!" "Right…..Patamon digivolve to….Angemon!"

"Stop!" Angemon said as he flew towards the two Leomon came swinging his sword down to attack Veemon. Before Veemon could react a rod took the hit instead "Angemon?" Veemon said Leomon became surprised.

Leomon jumped away from the two "Angemon why are you protecting that hybrid?" Leomon asked. "He is my friend and yours as well." Angemon replied.

"A friend? I could never befriend a demon."

"Why are you referring to me as demon?" Veemon yelled. "I've done nothing to deserve that title!"

"You are a digimon hybrid like the others yet you claim to say that you have done nothing to deserve that title." Leomon replied. "The others?" TK said.

"Are you referring to Chibisuke, Yukino and Okami?" Davis said. "I am they are the demons that came from no where beings that are not digimon nor human but bear both qualities and destroyed many villages in this area." Leomon replied.

"What!?" Veemon said

"Leomon I can assure you Veemon is not like them in fact we are fighting against them we are trying to find the man responsible for experimenting on digimon and have him revert Veemon back to his former self." Angemon said.

Leomon closed his eyes and began to think finally he opened them and sheathed Shishiou-maru. "Very well if it had come from the hyb-Veemon I might not have believed it." Leomon said. Angemon reverted back to Patamon.

TK, Kari, Davis and Gatomon walked up to them

"I apologize in advance I let my pride as a digimon get in the way of my better judgment if there is anything I can do to make it up to you please just ask of me." Leomon had offered. The group now were sitting in a circle in the center of the forest.

"Well Leomon is there anything you can tell us about the other hybrids?" Gatomon asked. "What is it you would like to know?"

"Anything you know will help." Davis replied.

"You said this area had been attacked perhaps you can explain that." TK said.

"Very well it started about three months ago this area is usually thriving with life including the magnet desert. The largest village was the Gazimon Village it was also a great market stop for passing caravans and merchant digimon. A lot of trading of goods also took place between the Gazimon Village and Wasp Hive which is the only village located in the Forest of Insects mostly inhabited by Waspmon several other insect digimon were allowed in and occasional Gazimon visitors." Leomon closed his eyes.

"Anyway those three beings showed up they called themselves Digimon Hybrids a digimon who has obtained the qualities of humans overall giving them more power. They had names Okami, Yukino and the small one Chibisuke. At the time I was in Gazimon Village stocking up on some medicinal herbs only found in the Magnet Desert. At first they were friendly and helped the digimon thrive they became an idol of some sort they still acted as digimon." Leomon turned his head to crack a stiff joint in his neck.

"Being intrigued I decided to stay a while and observe this was a new phenomenon a digimon who became human? It was unheard of it sparked my curiosity so I kept watching them over time slowly they began to change."

"Change? How?" Veemon asked. "I'm sure he is getting to that Veemon." Davis said.

"Yes anyway physically they looked the same but there personalities began to change for the worse they became assertive, rude, uncaring they began to lose there sense of self there pride as a digimon. Then it happened they attacked without cause they attacked without feeling in a matter of minutes the village burst into flames the cries of the dying shook the desert the smell of smoke was strong they all tried to fight back but they were of no match." Leomon clenched his fist.

"I couldn't believe it what I was seeing the destruction the killing I had to do something so I confronted them I asked why they were attacking the digimon they claimed to care about. They simply said it was merely a ruse to gain the trust of the digimon the small one said it would have been boring if they attacked right away they wanted to take enjoyment in the faces of the digimon who saw there heroes crush them."

Veemon couldn't believe his ears his teeth gnashed together none of them could "That's horrible…" Patamon said. "There monsters…." TK said.

"There real intentions were to see how far they had surpassed digimon that's why they attacked. I was angered so in the name of justice I attacked but even I could do nothing the one they call Okami his strength was incomparable to my own he alone took me down unfortunately with little trouble I laid in that village and watched them finish what they started they left the village with a lot of the digitama they did not finish me for whatever reason. When I came to the next morning there were few survivors most of them were not even from the Gazimon Village." Leomon took a slight pause.

"The survivors who were from the village decided to leave in fear of another attack the Gazimon leader decided to watch after the village in hope one day the people would return from that day forward they were known as demons because a lot of the survivors were traveler merchants word spread fast about them along Server Continent its been on edge ever since word had it that those three have been seen coming in and out of this forest so I came to investigate I stopped at Wasp Hive only to see it ruins. When I saw you Veemon I thought it was you who destroyed it so I attacked in fury for that I apologize." Leomon finished.

"They have to be stopped no matter what!" Veemon said "Of course." Gatomon replied "We have to do everything we can to stop those three and Kazume." Davis said jumping up. "There you guys are." A voice said from the trees.

Yolei Ken and Cody had then shown up "So much for meeting back at the entrance in an hour…." Ken said.

"Leomon?" Armadillomon said.

"What is going on?" Yolei asked.

"We will catch you guys up later what did you guys find?" Kari asked.

"I'm glad you asked! We found a cave not to far from here actually." Hawkmon said "Not only that but if its Kazume's hideout we better go in prepared it looks like its well guarded." Ken said.

"Guarded by whom?" Davis asked. "They have the appearance of soldiers there dressed in black attire." Cody replied. Veemon shot up "That's them! That's what those guys were wearing when the nabbed me!" Veemon said. "It is!? Then we found them! Lets go get'em!" Davis said. "Hold it. If it is indeed the hideout then you can assume there will be guards on the inside as well even those three." Leomon stated.

"Leomon is right we should return to Izzy and tell him we will probably need a bigger team then just us it will be good if we can get Tai and the others to help us out." TK said.

"Tsk fine." Davis said crossing his arms. "Oh Davis hush up." Yolei said. "So its settled lets head back." Kari said. "Ok." Everyone said in agreement. They all began to leave when Leomon called Veemon back inside.

"What is it Leomon?"

"Veemon heed my words do not lose your sense of self you must remember who you truly are and what you are. Rely on your new abilities and strength to much and you can find yourself losing everyone important to you your true strength are your allies."

"I know that I trust my friends more then anything."

"One more thing so long as you are bearing that body you are not considered of this world like before digimon only see you as a demon something that should not exist you will be met with extreme prejudice you will not be welcomed in this world." Leomon said.

Veemon looked down saddened but lifted his head "I'll be sure to watch myself thanks again Leomon." Veemon began to run to catch up to the others.

The digidestined and digimon had returned to the real world and explained everything to Izzy. "Interesting so we finally located him and here I thought that it was a wild goose chase." Izzy said.

"Considering he is being guarded Izzy we will need Tai and the others to help us." TK asked. "Of course I'll speak with them." Izzy said as he closed the laptop suddenly the bell rang indicating the end of the lunch period.

"Ok tomorrow is Sunday so we will initiate Operation: Breach then I'll have everyone informed so you all get ready."

"Thanks Izzy alright we got to run." Davis said as everyone rushed to there next classes. Izzy looked at the monitor "We finally found you Kazume…" Izzy thought to himself.

Meanwhile

Chibisuke was dressed like a student and had been listening to there conversation when they came back he was able to leave by the time the bell had rang. Chibisuke had got into his original attire. "Okami is gonna like this! Heh heh heh!" Chibisuke laughed as he left the school grounds.

End Chapter 13


	14. Ambush

Setting: Davis and the digi destined are back in the Digital World. They are currently traveling through Insect Forest on their way to the guarded cave they had spotted yesterday.

"Okay gang, does everyone know what we're doing?" T.K. asked the group as they drew closer to the cave entrance. "We've only been over it a thousand times!" Davis responded, "We'll say it a thousand more times if we need to Davis! We can never be sure if you'll remember." Yolei stated earning a sour look from Davis. Kari slightly chuckled at the comment and looked over to her brother. "Thanks for coming with us Tai. I know this is probably not how you wanted to spend your Sunday off." Tai dismissively waved, "I would do this before anything else. You guys and the digimon come first and foremost. I just wish the girls and Joe could have come." Matt wrapped his arm around Tai's shoulders, "Yea we're still the veterans. How could we say no when you guys come to us for help?" Kari gave Matt a warm smile and looked to Izzy.

"Izzy, Dr. Kazume…do you think he'll be here?" She asked. Izzy shrugged and shook his head, "I'm not sure. It depends if this is the center of his operation. It could wind up being nothing short of a small lab." "Even so, it will definitely bring us closer to our goal." Ken said. Davis punched the palm of his hand, "He had better be there! I'm gonna let him have it!" Suddenly, Veemon; who had been leading the group stopped causing everyone else to follow suit. "What is it Veemon?" Gatomon asked, Veemon was staring forward with a serious expression on his face. Everyone looked to see what had caught his attention and saw Chibisuke swinging by his ears on a tree. "It's one of Dr. Kazume's hybrids!" Cody yelled, the digimon all ran in front of their respective partner.

Chibisuke was humming a tune and smiling at the group. After a moment he swung himself forward off the tree. He landed after a couple acrobatic flips in the air, "Hiya!" The young boy said cheerfully. "Headed to the cave up ahead huh? Just thought I'd let you know that we know that you know its location!" Veemon narrowed his eyes. "So why tell us that!?" Davis asked. "'Cause it really wouldn't make a difference if you knew or not. You guys aren't nearly as strong as you think to take us on. I wanted to see if knowing this bit of information would cause you to run away! Ha ha!" Chibisuke skipped closer towards the group. "We won't." Veemon said firmly, "Wait a minute Veemon! If what he says is true we lost the element of surprise! We should regroup and come up with a different plan!" Yolei said. Veemon shook his head in disagreement, "No. We can't back down now. It will only turn the tide in their favor. We'd be playing into their hands." Davis was in disbelief at his partner's words, "Are you crazy! Veemon, we'd be playing into their hands if we go into the cave now! They could have a hundred traps set up by now!"

Veemon looked to his partner "Then I'll spring every one of them! I'm done running and hiding!" Veemon looked back to Chibisuke with a smile, "Besides, I don't think he's telling us the truth at all. In fact, I'm positive he is bluffing." Chibisuke let out a small chuckle. "How can you tell?" Wormmon asked. "I can't. It's a gut feeling. I just know he's lying." Veemon clenched his fist, "Am I wrong Chibisuke!?" Chibisuke held his stomach and started laughing causing the digimon to raise their guard. "Wow! I'm impressed Vee-chan! You really ARE a hybrid! Yes. I was lying! Sort of anyway, ya see, I know that you know where the cave is but no one else does….yet." Chibisuke said raising a finger. "What do you mean yet?" Tai asked, "Well I WAS going to tell Okami and Yukino about this but truth is, I wanted to have some fun with you all!" He said hopping up and down. "Fun? I doubt any fun you want to have isn't any at all!" Davis yelled.

Chibisuke's composure suddenly changed sending chills through the digimon. It became much darker and sadistic feeling. "Oh come now….I think tearing you all apart is loads of fun! Think of it as a game! If you can beat me, you're free to ambush the cave. If not? Well, the only thing you'll be ambushing is the afterlife." Veemon smiled and readied himself, "So it's a fight you want? I can use a warm up." Veemon said. Chibisuke threw up his arms like and x and made an incorrect buzzer noise, "Not with you Vee-chan! Okami wouldn't want me to fight YOU! This game is for your many friends behind you!" Chibisuke said. "What!? No way! I won't let you!" Veemon said. "Oh too bad! No game then for you! I'll just mosey on ahead and tell everyone you're coming!" Tai and Agumon stepped out in front of Veemon, "That won't be necessary Chibisuke!" "Tai?" Veemon said looking at him. "We'll gladly take you on!" Matt said stepping in front with Gabumon.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" Chibisuke said jumping up and down. "On one condition Chibisuke. You just fight Matt and me." Tai said. Chibisuke stopped jumping and froze in place a moment. "Tai, Matt you can't be serious!" Yolei said. "You heard what Leomon said! These guys took out whole villages of digimon!" Ken added. Tai and Matt, Agumon and Gabumon all had wide smiles, "That's exactly why we want to fight him alone. We haven't had an opportunity to let loose in a very long time. It's best if you conserve your strength for the battle to come." Agumon said; Gabumon nodding in agreement. "Agumon has a point. We don't know the numbers we'll be facing. It's best to keep our main group rested and ready." Izzy said. Veemon clenched his fist tight, "I don't know about this." Agumon looked to Veemon, "Do you think that Gabumon and I are so weak that you have to worry about us? You wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for us defeating so many digimon trying to destroy our world. This guy is no different." Agumon turned around to face Veemon.

"I'm still your elder! I can kick your ass any day of the week Hybrid or not! Don't underestimate us!" Agumon said. Veemon was a little in shock by Agumon's words but also relieved, "Okay. I'll believe in you guys." Veemon said. Agumon gave Veemon a smile and turned around towards Chibisuke. "That's all well and good but….I didn't exactly agree yet!" He told them. The group's expression became serious when Chibisuke spoke, "I said everyone except Vee-chan or I squeal like a pig in a butcher shop! Although…" Chibisuke crossed his arms to think. "You two are the strongest beings this world can offer me...hmm." Chibisuke thought on it then dropped his arms with a smile. "Okay! I'll agree to your terms! If I can kill Agumon and Gabumon then there would be no need to challenge everyone! I'll automatically be the strongest ever! Maybe I'll even get recognized by Okami and Yukino!" Tai smiled, "Thanks Chibisuke for agreeing to our terms. Though I doubt it will go the way you think!" He said.

"Guys, go on towards the cave. We'll catch up shortly." Matt said pulling out his digivice. "Right. C'mon everyone! Let's get going!" T.K. said motioning the group with his arm to move on. They passed Chibisuke without interference and headed towards the cave. "Be careful Agumon." Veemon thought to himself. "I'm surprised you didn't try and stop them from moving on." Gabumon said. Chibisuke giggled, "I don't have to stop them. I can catch up to them well before they reach the cave and slaughter them just as fast." Chibisuke held up his hands; extending his fingers. "Ten minutes. That's all it will take to beat you four. The cave is thirty minutes from here. It will take me five to catch up to them and three more minutes to kill everyone but Vee-chan!" Chibisuke said. A droplet of sweat ran down Agumon's head, "You're awfully confident." He said. "Agumon get ready." Tai said "You too Gabumon!" Matt added. The two digimon prepared to attack.

Chibisuke smiled "Anytime you boys are ready!" At that moment, Agumon and Gabumon began their attack. "Baby Flame! Petit Fire!" The two said in unison, the two attacks merged together to form a giant fireball attack. It hurdled towards Chibisuke who stayed in place, in the moment the fireball was about to reach him, it looked like Chibisuke became a blur as he moved to the side. The fireball brushed passed him, Chibisuke chuckled "Is that all?" he said. "Did you see him move?" Agumon asked, "No…I didn't." Gabumon responded. Tai and Matt both clutched their digivices tight. "Not going to attack? Guess I will then! Ha ha!" Chibisuke took a single step forward and vanished, "He's gone!?" Agumon said looking around "Agumon! Look!" Gabumon yelled, "What!?" Agumon turned and his eyes widened. Chibisuke was behind them with his ears firmly grasping Tai and Matt's throats; pinning them to a tree. Chibisuke had his arms crossed with a smile on his face, using the muscles in his ears to remain airborne while the ends squeezed the throats.

"TAI! LET HIM GO! NOW!" Agumon and Gabumon charged Chibisuke. Chibisuke grinned and gripped tighter. Tai and Matt's eyes were nearly to the top of their heads as they tried pulling Chibisuke's ears off. "TAAAAAAAAAAAAI, MAAAAAAAAAAAATT!" The two digimon yelled, the digivices reacted to their feelings for their partners, and the light of evolution shone forth. "AGUMON….GABUMON…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP…..EVOLUUUUUTIOOOOOON!" Chibisuke's expression never changed during the two's evolution process. "WAR GREYMON! METAL GARURUMON!" In the instant the evolution was complete, War Greymon appeared in front of Chibisuke and kicked him hard. Chibisuke went flying into a neighboring tree; shattering it, the tree fell backwards with a mighty thud. Metal Garurumon stood over Tai and Matt "Are you both okay?" He asked. The two were still gasping for air but managed to give them a thumbs up. Metal Garurumon nodded and ran to War Greymon's side.

Chibisuke was laughing hysterically as he rose from the ground. "I got you to evolve! Now I can REALLY have some fun! Wow! I'm so star struck! War Greymon and Metal Garurumon!" War Greymon glared at Chibisuke, "You harmed Tai and Matt just to get us to evolve!? Unforgiveable!" WarGreymon yelled. "It will be a mistake you can't take back, Chibisuke!" Metal Garurumon added. "Well, you tamed digimon are so connected to humans that I knew that would be the fastest way to get the fighters I wanted! Now, let's see just how strong you claim to be! Ha ha ha ha!" He said happily. The atmosphere around Chibisuke became distorted, a green aura began emitting from the small boy. Its pressure pushed outward, causing the trees and grass to blow away from Chibisuke. "Limit release!" Chibisuke's eyes glowed a greenish hue, he giggled as he walked out of the debris he was standing on.

Tai and Matt looked on; their brows gleaned in the sunlight with sweat. "This is a hybrid?" Tai said out loud, "It's unlike anything I could have imagined!" Matt added. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon glared at Chibisuke and launched at the bubbly hybrid. Meanwhile, Davis' group was deeper in the forest. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Kari asked, Izzy looked to the ground unsure of his answer. "They have to be! They've been through too much to let that rabbit beat them!" Veemon said. "Yea! Tai and Matt are super dependable and their partners are the strongest digimon I know! They're probably on their way to meet with us now!" Davis said. T.K. smiled, "Yea, but we should focus on the task at hand. The cave!" He said. "Right! We'll do our part while we wait for them!" Yolei added.

"According to my map, if we cut this way we should get there a lot faster." Izzy said. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Patamon said. The group took the shortcut and reached the entrance of the cave in only ten minutes. They hid behind the brush, looking at the cave's entrance and as expected, there were two guards. "Just as expected." Yolei said, "Veemon's hunch was right. Chibisuke never told them otherwise I doubt there would be guards posted." Ken said. "How do we approach this?" Wormon asked, "Wait here." Veemon said standing up and walking towards the cave. "Veemon?" Davis asked, Veemon ran out; catching the guards by surprise, knocked them both unconscious before they could draw their weapons. "All clear!" Veemon said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Good job Veemon!" Davis said giving his partner a high five. Ken walked into the cave; sticking to the walls. "I'll scout out the interior. Wait here." Ken moved into the cave. "Isn't he just the best boyfriend ever?" Yolei said blushing, Davis looked to Veemon and pretended to gag; Veemon silently chuckled. Moments later, Ken returned to the entrance "Okay, the cave is a single path into an open room. I didn't see what was inside but there are definitely people inside. Possibly digimon too." He told the group. "Hmm. That makes this a bit easier." Izzy said holding his chin. "We can take them completely by surprise if we just rush in guns blazing." He added. "I like that idea!" Davis said earning a nod from Veemon. "Okay then everyone! Let's do this!" T.K. said. They moved inside the cave with their partners already evolved to the armor or adult stage, with the exception of Tentomon and Veemon.

They rushed into the open room, their partners quickly spread out and the scientists inside scrambled for their weapons. It was too late for them however, as they were all staring down the digidestined partners. Shurimon, Stingmon and Digmon had the scientists surrounded, Pegasmon and Nefertimon tied up all twenty of them with their sanctuary bind technique. The room was outfitted with machines equipped with valves and gauges. There were desks filled with papers indicating numbers with no discernable source. The children had a look around with Izzy looking at the machines. "I don't know what ANY of this means!" Davis said reading through some papers. "For once I agree with Davis. I'm at a loss myself." Yolei said letting out a defeated sigh. T.K., Kari and Veemon stood by the scientists "These guys won't tell us what they've been doing here either." T.K. said.

Veemon crossed his arms "That's because we haven't been using the right interrogation methods." Veemon lifted his foot and drove it into one of the scientist's face; knocking out a few teeth. "HEY! VEEMON!" T.K. yelled, "What do you think you're doing!" Kari yelled. "What I need too to get some answers!" Veemon said. "Now speak up! What were you ass holes doing in here! Where is Dr. Kazume!?" Veemon said lifting his foot again. Davis ran over and gave Veemon a full nelson, "Veemon stop! This isn't the way to do this!" He said. "Davis! Let go of me! They won't tell us any other way!" Veemon insisted. "We will figure out another way! If you do it this way, you're no better than the other hybrids!" Cody said. Veemon calmed down after hearing Cody's words and relaxed, "Your right. I-I'm sorry…it's just I got so angry…" Veemon said.

Davis released his partner from the hold and took a moment to look at him, "Is this what Leomon meant when he said Veemon would eventually lose himself?" He thought with a worried expression.

"Davis! Focus!" Yolei said, Davis snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? What?" He asked. "Izzy is speaking!" She said, Izzy cleared his throat "I said that it looks like this place is a retired lab." Izzy said. "How do you know, Izzy?" Tentomon asked. "It's the machines, these gauges have a measurement that is used for data mass. It's possible that this is one of D.I.'s labs that Kazume used for his experiments. The numbers on the papers you were all reading are gradually decreasing. If I were a betting man, I'd say that this was where Veemon was turned. These machines were used to measure the loss in digital mass from his body." He said. "So, if it's retired why are these guys here?" Shurimon asked. "We were destroying the data." One of the men spoke up. "What do you mean destroying the data!?" Davis asked, "It was our orders by the doctor. He thought you'd all find this place eventually. It's our bad luck that it was sooner than expected. We didn't even destroy ten percent of it." He said. "You idiot! Don't tell them all of that!" Another man spoke.

"What's the point? We're going to prison anyway. I'm going to lighten my sentence anyway I can." He answered. The other scientists sighed. "This is great!" Yolei said, "We can take all of this data with us! We're bound to find a cure if we study it enough!" She added. "Yolei is right. If this is all the data about Veemon becoming human, then understanding it will be beneficial." Izzy said reading another sheet. "Okay then! Everyone grab as much as you can!" T.K. said. The group scattered and began collecting as much of the papers as they could. "You hear that Veemon!? You're one step closer to turning back!" Davis said. "That's great and all but we still have to stop the doctor." Veemon said. "The doctor won't be in the digital world. He doesn't need to perform experiments on digimon anymore since he succeeded with you. We don't know where he resides but he's definitely not here." Another scientist said.

"So then searching in the Digital World is pointless. Whenever he wants to make hybrids he can just send his men to capture defenseless digimon." Ken said. Suddenly, all the digimon sensed someone approaching "Someone is coming!" Pegasmon said. "It's really powerful!" Nefertimon added, "Could it be Tai and Matt with their digimon?" Kari asked. "N-No…..It can't be…." Veemon said; his hands shaking. "Veemon? What is it?" Davis asked. They all looked towards the entrance to see a small boy walking into the light of the room. Chibisuke had arrived. He had a wide smile across his face, his clothes were torn and he was bleeding from multiple wounds on his body. Portions of his body were black and blue and his left ear had a nasty gash. "That took longer than expected…ha ha ha!" He said. Everyone in the room was in shock and couldn't speak.

"I-Impossible!" Veemon said his hands still shaking. "Impossible? How could you say that? You should know how strong hybrids can be! Though I didn't think those heroes could be so strong! I can see why they earned your respect. Oh well. Ha ha ha ha!" He said cheerfully. "Wh-What did you do to them!?" Veemon said his aura exploding outward causing everyone around him to step away and cover their faces. Chibisuke grinned, "Well as a reward for fighting so well, Agumon and Gabumon should be arriving at the doctor's lab any moment now." Chibisuke said. "No way!" Davis said in disbelief, "You bastard!" Veemon yelled. "Where's my brother and Tai!?" T.K. yelled. Chibisuke put on a thinking face tapping his cheek; looking to the sky.

"Those two humans? Hmm. Let's see…" Chibisuke then looked at the group devilishly, "They are most likely dead by now….ha ha ha ha." He said happily. T.K. and Kari's eyes opened wide and filled with tears. "I don't…..believe you…." Kari said with the tears making their way down her face. "Whether you want to believe me or not is up to you." Chibisuke said stretching his arms. Veemon's hands dripped blood with how tight he was clenching them. His aura became even stronger and brighter; catching the kids by surprise. "Veemon?" Davis asked, "Chibisuke…..I'm going to kill you….right now…..YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!" Veemon yelled with his eyes glowing a bright blue hue. It was brighter than it had ever been before. Veemon jumped forward lightning fast. Chibisuke's eyes widened as Veemon approached, he was too wounded from his previous battle to dodge Veemon's attack.

The attack would never make contact with Chibisuke as it instead collided with Okami's arm. The force of the impact was so great, that is sent a shockwave that blew the papers and desks to the other side of the cave. It shattered the glass on the gauges of the machine, and sent all the digimon and children falling backwards on their butt. Veemon's eyes were focused on Okami's own. Okami's arm was showing its veins as he blocked the attack, of which he did not use his limit release. Okami showed no expression on his face as Veemon stared him down and then he pushed Veemon away. Veemon back flipped before landing and looked at Okami. Chibisuke smiled happily to see Okami. "Okami." Veemon said, "Niño." Okami responded. The digidestined looked on as the tensions in the room grew.

End Chapter


End file.
